


I reincarnated as a Fate/Grand Order minor character that destined to die

by Amenohime



Series: Daily live as Olga Marie [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Internal roast intensifies, Nasu have some power here, Olga Marie Animusphere Lives, Spoilers, type moon meta, written before lb 6 and 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amenohime/pseuds/Amenohime
Summary: After three days of not sleeping, I woke up as a character in Fate/Grand Order. Wait, Am I Destined to die??With the knowledge of other life I trying my best to survive but being magus and daughter of the lord is harsh reality for me and I having personal grudge for some character. As I tried to avenge my grudge, I found myself facing things that not exist in any of original storyline and possibly breaking the timeline itself.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Series: Daily live as Olga Marie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. I woke up as not me

I slowly open my sleepy eyes and stretch my arm above my head. Slowly, I got out of my bed and start walking toward my bathroom. Unexpectedly I hit a wall in a place that I thought is where my bathroom is. Slowly I rubbed my eyes and see that the door is a bit far, on my right. I unintentionally caught sight of my clock.

“Yikes it’s almost 7 am! I’m going to be late.” I mumble to myself as I open the door. I quickly walk to the sink to wash my face, brushing my tooth and wore light makeup. As I look at the mirror in front of me, I can’t help but notice gold rim at the mirror. That’s new, I thought to myself. I don’t remember my mirror having border at all, let alone a gold border. As I look at the mirror, I saw golden pair of eyes and silvery white hair at the place where my reflection should go. I touched my face and the reflection just following my movement. I pinch myself, a slight sting made me realized that this is a real deal of thing. I proceed to wash my face and brush my teeth and went back to the bed, thinking this is just a bad dream on my part.

“Pardon my intrusion, Olga Marie-ojousama,” a voice rang from outside of my bedroom. Covered by curtains on my bed, I sat there frozen. The denial and doubt I have until that moment washed up and can only be described by one sentence.

How the hell I can become this? Why am I become Olga Marie?

I tried to calm myself as much as I could and muster my voice as steady as I can.

“G-good morning.” I said nervously. I tried to put a calm expression on my face, an expression that I always use to mask my anxiety. The maid gave me a strange look. Then it suddenly dawns on me. In any Type-moon series, magus always described to have low social skill and for someone of Olga Marie calibre, her attitude should have been haughty and proud. The maid seems to paid no mind of what I’m saying and do what she supposed to do. She has brought a tray with teapot and teacups with a small pitcher of cream and a small bowl of sugar.

The maid pours the tea in silence. I received the warm cup in my hands and proceed to add bit of milk and drink it. As I finishing the tea, I internally sorting things running in my mind. Judging from the look in the mirror, it seems that this body is not older than 11 or 12. It means that this should be at 2004-ish. As soon as I finish my tea, I put the teacup back to the tray.

“Breakfast will be served at 8. Master will go for a trip to Fuyuki today. Next, Fellows-dono wants to start today lesson early.” The maid gave directive to today schedule. She then proceeds to open a door that seemed to be my closet. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I reflectively said.

“It’s okay, I can dress by myself. Thank you for the tea, please wait by the door.” I said as politely as I could. The maid seemed to taken back a bit but she then took the tea tray and walk out. I scoured inside the closet to find some decent clothing for breakfast while combing my hair. In 5 minutes, I dressed in decent looking clothes set that I remember seeing in a light novel that was situated in another timeline, a timeline where I perhaps will be free. I tied my hair into a low braid bun, a hairstyle I always wore. As I look to the dresser in my room to find a hair clip, I found a brooch with red gem as an eye. I put it back again as I felt its presence is annoyingly unnecessary. Slowly I walk to the door and saw the maid taken aback with my presence.

“Is there something wrong?” I ask her curiously.

She just kept her silence and walk to the dining room. I just following her steps while organize the thought and information in my mind. Marisbury Animusphere, described as a man with ordinary wish and ordinary desire. If all the information scouring proved to be right, He should have summoned that Caster. From what I know for sure, I will be not able to act as Olga Marie since I possessed knowledge akin to clairvoyance to some extent. I seldomly walk into the dining room and sat at my designed space. It’s still approximately forty minutes before 8 am. According to memory of this body, Olga Marie’s breakfast usually done alone or accompanied by Trisha if it related to manner training. Not long after I sat, a man with white hair enter the dining room.

“Good morning, dearest father.” I greet with wide fake smile. My voice seems to unable to hide my disdain that seeping like poison. He seemed to not noticed but I can see there’s confusion in his eyes. I sat there calmly with wide fake smile. He then sat at table head. We wait in silence as I mulling over something in my mind.

_Where’s the caster go? Did he assume spirit form or just hiding like a coward he was?_

I internally mulling the situation at hand white maintaining my cold expression.

“What caster?” it seems that I unintentionally thinking out loud about matter at hand.

“I‘m sorry, it just I was thinking about something. Please don’t concern yourself with my meagre problem,” I said with voice colder than I think it would.

 _Right, it’s better for me if I could become your abandoned daughter and having nothing to do with you_ , I internally mulling again. From the corner of my eyes I can see Marisbury flinch before regaining his cool composure. I sat there quietly, wondering if my murderous intent were seeping that much. A butler put a plate of antipasto in front of me. I wait for him to put Marisbury plate down and for him to took a first bite before I followed him. Silence fill the room as we were eating. Marisbury seemed to be unfocused with his food, as if he was thinking about something else.

Telepathic communication. That phrase popped in my mind while I was eating my antipasto. Somehow, it led me to think that perhaps some monkey business is happening in this room. As I put my fork and knife, a servant took it. It seems that Marisbury already start to eat his potage. As I ate my potage, I scream mentally as loud as I could.

_Good for nothing caster, choke on a sesame bun and die! Your idol is a trap and you are just like your master, a good for nothing father that made Lancelot seem to be a great father toward Galahad! I felt sorry for myself to become your daughter that I’m willing to disown myself. I don’t need any souvenirs from first Fuyuki holy grail war except maybe dress of heaven and some homunculus. I always see you as my sun but please stay 153 million kilometres away from me. Also, If you want to play father, do that to Wodime instead and his lover Daybit._

I scream insults in my heart as loud as I could while maintaining cool expression and eating my potage. At first there’s no reaction but I slowly noticed that there are times where he stop eating and continuing it, only to choke on his own potage near the end of my rant. I finished my soup and sat there calmly. A sliced apple being brought out as dessert. I start to ate it with my best poker face while giving my internal ultimatum with calmest internal voice that I could muster.

_I see through your interference. I gave you five second to talk or forever hold your silence._

“Thank you for the food.” I said humbly. I waited for exactly five second before took a sip of my water and then got up from the table. As I walk toward the door, a voice can be heard.

“Today weather is nice, isn’t it?” His ambiguous remark made me stop at my merry way.

“It seems that storm will come up eventually, Have a nice trip.” I answered in polite tone.

_See you in hell I guess, useless caster and deadbeat dad._

I walk toward my room before having lesson at the sitting room. I changed my clothes into a shirt and a dark skirt with blazer and check my hair at the dresser. I pulled a ribbon from the drawer and adorn it on my hair. I took a journaling book for my notes and went to sitting room. As I open the door, a man with long silver hair standing beside my door. I pretend that he doesn’t exist, just like it should.

“Excuse me, are you Olga Marie?” he asked me in a hurry.

“Unfortunately, yes I am.” I answered with polite tone.

“My master wants to see you.” He said flatly.

“He will go for a business trip now.”

“He said he don’t leave until he talk to you.”

“Ha, that’s new. Tell him he just wasting his precious time to talk to his incompetent failure piece of a child.” I said coldly while walking toward sitting room.

“I see your point there, my daughter.” Marisbury come out from the shadows in the corner. I stopped at my path and sigh.

“What do you want, dearest father?” I ask coldly. I did notice when I said dearest father poison seem to seep from my voice.

Next thing I knew my consciousness fading away rapidly. I still manage to lean by the wall. I guess I’m too proud to admit defeat. In that situation all I can think is at least worst could happen is being disowned by my father. That seems to be a better option at this point. Next thing I know is darkness.


	2. Traveling to hell

I slowly open my sleepy eyes and stretch my arm above my head. Slowly, I got out of my bed and start walking toward my bathroom. Unexpectedly I hit a wall in a place that I thought is where my bathroom is. Slowly I rubbed my eyes and see that the door is a bit far, on my right. I unintentionally caught sight of my clock.

“Argh, it’s 9 am! How long have I been sleeping,” I panicked and go through the door…. Only to find a small hallway and a small window. As I see through the window, All I saw is blue sky and cloud.

“WHAT?!” I baffled with situation on hand. Then I remember that I have roast one lord of mage association and a servant with long history. I slowly back to the room, close the door and sleep on the bed. Internally screeching at my stupidity, the first thing that I think about is I want to eat my favourite comfort food. Then I notice that I still using the clothes that I change. I get out from my blazer and find a coat hanger to hang it. I then scoured my cabin to look for clothes or luggage only to find towel and bath necessities provided in the plane and blanket on the bed. There’s a brooch that I use to secure my ribbon in my hair and my book on the small table. Beside the book lies smaller book. A passport.

_At least if worst come to worst, I can sell my brooch and apply for part time job with this passport_ , I said to myself. Somehow, I still able to keep my cool. I look at the clock, it’s 10 am and I got extremely bored. Usually I do paper work at this hour. It’s a shame that they don’t brought any book to read. Not knowing what to do, I took my notebook and went out of my cabin. But before that I tidy up as best as I can, per usual. I also carry my blazer in one hand.

As I walk through the hall, I noticed that there’s a bigger bedroom beside my bed. As I walk by, I see long hallway that lead to a lounge. In a conference style table, I saw two man with silvery white hair discussing something. They seem to not notice me yet. As I mulling over whether or not I should stay, I felt a pat in my shoulder. It’s Marisbury himself who unnoticeably have walk toward me.

“I see you have awoken, my daughter.” He seems to emphasize on my daughter thing.

“I’m boring.” I said replying to his question, not realizing what I’m saying.

“I know, you are a very boring person.” He said without missing a beat.

 _Wait, did I just misspeak badly?!_ , I screech internally as I trying to maintain my flat expression.

“Now we are even.” Marisbury pat my head slightly.

I tried my best to calm myself down. I look at him with my best flat expression and ask with my most polite tone.

“I’m sorry to tell this but Trisha supposed to teach me new things today. Can I have my luggage and jump out of this plane?’

“Unfortunately, you can’t.” He said calmly. He gestured me to follow him to the table. I sat at a chair and he sat in front of me.

“Why?” I ask curiously.

“Because you don’t have luggage.”

….

 _So you are saying that I just traveling with literally only clothes on my back?!_ I can’t hide my surprise at his word.

“Somehow I just realized that your internal dialogue is quite interesting.” He just smiling while pour glass of orange juice for me.

“I’m afraid I have more bad news. There are only two bedrooms in this plane and in the hotel.”

“I can sleep in the sofa or even better, hope on a plane to go home.” I quipped automatically. I guess my habit doesn’t really change on that one.

_I should buy some clothes and maybe toiletries… Wait… I don’t have money…. Should I sleep in my underwear and using my clothes everyday… nope, it’s too cold outside. Best course of action is really going back home._

I’m mulling over my own choices that I don’t keep track on Marisbury and Solomon conversation or the fact that they went silent to observe me.

“Is There something wrong?” I ask them when I notice they stay silent.

“Is luggage really that important?” Marisbury ask as if I just doing weird thing.

I facepalm myself, physically and mentally, and sat there in despair. I have died mentally at that question that I already want to jump from the plane with the plane itself.

“I never thought that I become disappointed in someone from one question alone.” Solomon spoke with defeat on his voice.

“You too? But we were not attending anything worth to worry in Fuyuki.” Marisbury seem confused by our reaction.

“Dearest father, do you want to see me sleep with my birthday suit and running on the street with thin clothes that badly? I know you dislike me that much but what other mage will said about you if that happen?” Solomon and Marisbury seem flabbergasted by my reaction. I think I teased them too much. Comprehension begin to dawn on Marisbury face. Solomon seemed to shaking greatly. I thought he will get brain aneurysm if he wasn’t a servant.

“Okay then, we will escort you to buy some clothes at Helsinki. We got three hours transit anyway.”

“How much is my limit?” I open my book to categorize my necessity.

Marisbury seem to think for a while and he finally said, “Let say that we don’t have limit on the budget.”

“For how long?” I have estimate that it should be two weeks only.

“Three,” Marisbury seem to expected that kind of question I will ask.

“I see then. At least if push come to shove, I can use bedsheet as clothes.” I light-heartedly said that outrageous thing in my mind.

I took a sip of the orange juice. Now that I think about it, I traveling with two grown man. As much as I want to hurl from them, I understand that I’m not on my territory.

“Father, I have a question. Who will representing the Tohsakas, The Matous and the Einzberns? Does the Edelfelts and the Archibalds participating?” I cannot contain my curiosity. Judging by the circumstance, The Fate/Stay Night cast must be different in this timeline due to many plot difference.

“I don’t know yet, Marie. All I know is what the grail capable of doing.” Marisbury answer my curious question while keeping his cool, flat expression. Part of me pity Olga Marie for not being taken seriously but another part of me felt insulted that he think of me as a stupid child.

“Do you know that Sakura Matou and Rin Tohsaka are actually siblings? You would never know judging her purple hair and eyes. Crest worm really are something.” I start to throw the bait at him.

“Crest worm?” Marisbury seem to catch the bait that I throw.

“Imagine you can implant crest to someone unrelated by blood by using parasitic worm as crest.” I quipped cheerfully. “It’s better than having useless daughter isn’t it?”

 _Bullseye_ , I said to myself as I see Marisbury flinch at my self-deprecating joke for myself.

“I guess it’s not a good etiquette to talk about someone else so I will stop here.” I said with cool voice.

I spent next two hour planning my visit to Fuyuki and sketching. Marisbury and Solomon seem to busy to discuss something during those two hours. I sense the plane is lowering and the seat belt light is on. I put on my seatbelt and wait. The vie of blue sky and clouds changing into a view of cloudy town with runways.

“Well then, My daughter Marie, Shall we have lunch?” Marisbury stand when the plane have land.

“Okay then, It always good thing to shop with full stomach.” As we went out of the plane, we passed by young woman with golden drill hair and blue bow. I swear the woman glance at us before resuming her walk. Marisbury and Solomon seem to not notice or care about anyone. Marisbury held my left hand while Solomon held my right hand so I don’t have any time to see her clearly.

“Why both of you hold my hand?” I ask curiously. Considering that Olga Marie is being abandoned on another timeline and never praised on FGO timelines, I conclude that Marisbury is same as any magus that see child only as tool to passes on magic crest and tool of alliance. It alone made me realized that I don’t any of the respect and admiration that Olga Marie have on Marisbury.

“So you wont swim back home.” Marisbury replied while glancing at the map.

“Marie, do you like to try to eat some Finnish food?” Solomon ask while glancing worriedly at the map.

“They said sautéed reindeer and pastry is good. Also the dessert cheese is great.” I replied merrily while try my best to match the pace of two tall adult that held my hand.

“Do you want to buy some snack after shopping for clothes?” Marisbury ask while gave his passport for checking.

“Okay, but first clothes.” I showed my passport to the officer and walk through the gate. Solomon seems to go to his spirit form so only Marisbury and I noticed that he is here.

After Marisbury and I ate our lunch, we begun to shop for clothes that I need. Since I tried my best to get disowned by Marisbury to avoid seeing my life end so quickly, I decided to not spending too much money so it can be used in my favour when I get disowned. Hence why I limit myself to buy each item as cheap as I can. That what should happen and everyone got happy. Turns out I’m a naïveté at heart. I just stand there lifelessly as I watch Solomon and Marisbury argue.

“A young girl like her should use this kind of clothes since it’s cute and suit her so well.” Marisbury said while holding a piece of floral gown that obviously a child gown. Did he jut think that I’m a five-year-old kid or something. I just sigh in disbelieve.

“No, this trendy outfit is definetly best for her beauty.” Solomon hold out what looks to me as a crop top.

I who already carry a bag filled with all the clothes I need and a suitcase just stood there speechlessly at their stupid quarrel.

I huffed out and walk to the cashier since it’s embarrassing. I gave my bag to the clerk and hand down a credit card. After that I put all the clothes on my newly bought suitcase. After thinking about best course of action, I went to the shop next door to buy some undergarments and another store for shoes. I also buy some sleeping bag for emergency and even thinking to buy some tent but decided sleeping bag is fine. All in all, I spend 1 hour of shopping. It seems when I go back those two have stop fighting and wait at nearby bench. As I walk toward them, I spotted that same young lady that we meet earlier. I went hiding behind a pillar as they talk to each other. I tidy up my hair and wore my blazer before I go meet them.

“Pardon me for being late, Lord Animusphere.” I said politely as I walk approach them and bow my head politely.

“Is this the girl that come with you to your business trip? When I heard such a preposterous report, I thought my underlings made some sick joke.” She commented while glancing to Marisbury.

She then looks at me and kneel to my height.

“What’s your name? My name is Luviagelita Edelfelt. You can call me Luvia-oneechan.” She said while giving her best smile.

“Nice to meet you lady Luviagelita Edelfelt, I’m lord Animusphere apprentice, Marie Fellows. It’s a great pleasure to be acquainted with you.” I politely bow my head as polite gesture.

“Such a polite kid. I like her.” Luvia search something in her handbag before gave a business card to me. Her smile seems to soften as she pats my hair. “If there anything I can do for you please give me a call.”

“Thank you, I will treasure this forever.” I said in a daze. I didn’t think that this kind of thing would work.

She then got up and went away as suddenly as she appears. After that, Marisbury insist on buying large quantity of snacks but I rejected it and point out that I just want to buy some jams from duty free. One hour later, we board the plane for our next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this chapter we see Marisbury trying to be a good dad and also Luvia cameo here


	3. Hyena move to hunting ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Luviagelita Edelfelt short

Luviagelita Edelfelt cannot be fooled. When she saw that little girl, her gut feeling know that she’s must be Marisbury child. A girl with white hair and golden eyes is something one would not see every day. And yet the child carries herself differently than any other magus.

Truly an interesting thing to be seen. A sight that made ones who seen her thought of one thing.

_I want her as mine. Such a shame she’s a lord daughter……._

Luvia watches in secrecy as the man leaving with her daughter. Expectation of seeing another haughty brat that typical to magus aristocracy somehow vanish into thin air. But the child was naïve and the man oblivious about things that obvious.

“My lady, do you want me to send someone to follow them?” Auguste oversaw his master seen the daughter and the child to his plane.

“No need, her brooch is good enough for now.” She said offhandedly.

“I did wish that she wasn’t a daughter of prominent magus so I can take her for my own. You rarely see such judgement in such a young age.”

Child of prominent family will proudly flaunt their heritage at such encounter and generally treat ordinary people beneath them yet she saw that she acts with humble and graceful mannerism.

“Such magus would abandon quickly by everyone since clock tower is not forgiving to such kind person. My lady, are you sure you didn’t want to send someone to protect her?” Auguste ask his mistress again.

“I don’t need to send anyone. Please prepare for our business trip to Fuyuki tomorrow.”

“I already done so, young lady.”

Luvia play with a sapphire on her hand. She walks to the exit and suddenly stop at her track.

“One more thing, please pack some package from Carnac. I find it disdainful to waste things but her clothes unbecoming for young lady, either from Animusphere and Edelfelts. Also bring some toy for her.”

“It’s a long time since you took a liking for someone aside from that Tohsaka daughter. What made you do such a thing?” Auguste open the door of waiting limo.

“Somehow my gut tells me she’s interesting. I simply follow my instinct.”


	4. In retrospect

There’s something I just realized after my lay down on the sofa and staring at the ceiling and it actually the most important thing that should cross my mind earlier. The thing about fate grand order that frustrate me is that there is no age or things as such. When you only playing a plot in game it actually didn’t matter since age is just a number. But since I’m reincarnated and to make it worse, I reincarnated before Chaldea is completed, perhaps my action at the dining room this morning is something that I should have thought better before doing.

Currently it’s 1 am in Fuyuki. I just got back from going to convenience store near the hotel that we were staying. My notebook filled with basic number crunching for estimation. I drank my coffee while continuing to wrote things that I can remember from the game to made sure I don’t accidentally break the timelines again with my thoughtless action. At this point I have jump from stage one of grief to stage five since I need to survive. Somehow the number scrunching made it perfectly make sense since in my approximation at best Wodime is just three year older than me, based on my calculation that rayshift is posing greater risk when one’s age is over thirty. At worst we share same age and that’s actually the reason why Olga Marie last word said that she hasn’t done anything that praiseworthy.

Honestly, this is a real headache for me.

If my last theory is reasonable, not only Marisbury is not aware of my sudden rebellious behaviour and will do anything to not let me go, it also meant that I exposed dangerous knowledge to him that could potentially alter the future.

“Don’t need to worry, he would forget about crest worm thing that you said and he didn’t have any desire to made such a thing.” A deep voice interrupts my internal turmoil. Solomon walk toward me while carrying a cup in his hand.

“I’m glad to hear that but how?” I ask while took one of my snacks and offer it to him. He took one sesame bun and tasted it.

“Just some regular memory wiping spell.” He said while shrugging.

“I see… Thank you.” I said while eating my cookies.

We sat there in silent while eating our respective snacks.

“Well then, goodnight. I want to survey the city.” Solomon then left.

After made sure he left, I come back to my work of figuring something out. One thing that I remember clearly about Olga Marie is that she’s always carries dried fruit in a huge quantity that enough to feed three people. The thing is, Olga Marie dress in game never have any kind of pocket and the shape made it impossible for her to have inner pocket in her jacket since it would made it obvious. The only possible explanation is Olga Marie capable using imaginary number space as storage.

Much to my relief, imaginary number space is not problem that I need solution to but another more pressing problem is more serious in nature. According to the lostbelt 5.2, The alien god is possessing the beast vessel. Yep, another problem is that I’m the beast. Now, the good news is that according to another type-moon series, there are some ways to counter my death. The main issue is that something that I don’t plan to carry in my new vessel.

Animusphere magic crest.

At the same time, I thought that perhaps the magic crest is not the problem and I need certain spells that engraved at this crest. The reason is that I’m suspect that grail involved for turning me into beast. Afterall grail true purpose is to raise beast. If what happen to Sakura in Heaven feel could applied in a way, I theorized that imaginary number affinity plus a fragment of the grail equals to beast.

Now this is quite tricky from here.

There are too many reasons I become the beast but since Olga Marie from another timeline didn’t become a beast, the grail theory is the most plausible from other theory. I walk to the balcony and sat there seeing the light below me. I guess it made me resent Marisbury even now. I even begun to feel pity for Olga Marie.

I sigh as I walk back inside. I lay back on the couch and sung myself a lullaby. At least that’s the only thing “I” can do to comfort, if there’s any, Olga Marie part of me. No child can choose where they were born and what kind of family they are born to.

I woke up to lifeless hotel room in the morning. It seems that they both left early in the morning. It still 7 am but I woke up and drag myself to the bathroom. I took my shower with warm water and wearing my new suit that consist of light blue shirt and black trousers. I tied my hair into a bun and then I saw it, a note on my table.

_Early business, will come home late. Curfew at seven. Breakfast downstairs, lunch and dinner outside._

_Father_

I sigh as I murmur anzus and burn the paper into ash. There are hotel key and an envelope full of 10.000-yen bills. I put the bill inside my pocket in imaginary number space. I grateful that Olga Marie capable doing such thing that made my life easier. I also carry my bag that filled with my passport (I try my best to made a pocket bounded field that made theft and peeping impossible but it didn’t work well), umbrella, shawl and my notebook. For some reason I wore my brooch (charmed with same kind of bounded field) and a watch under my gloves. After that, I lock the room and put the key in my imaginary number space.

When I discovered that I should pay for breakfast, I briskly walk to nearest convenience store and buy some onigiri, soup, sandwich and drink before walking to a park. Having breakfast at park is nothing I ever see in Olga Marie memory. She’s rarely went outside unless Trisha accompany her to visit historical place in pretence of learning. I made sure to left good amount of my allowance to buy her souvenirs and perhaps a memento for myself.

I kind of curious about the town I can only see in screen. The experience is surreal. After finish my breakfast and decide to keep some onigiri and sandwich as lunch, I decide to go to library when a familiar teen with auburn hair and golden-brown eyes walk pass me. I stop at my track and glance back to see that I saw him correctly.

_I met the eroge protagonist EX already?! Wait, isn’t he a celebrity with many sequel and routes?! Wait, does this meant in this reality there are chances that Ilya route exist???_

I am excited b-but please don’t think that Olga Marie x Emiya Shirou route will ever happen. Even EMIYA OTP is with Lancer that died endlessly without being thrown into Chaldeas. Anyway, I proceed to follow him since I want to be on front seat to see what kind of route exist in this timeline. Not far walking I saw it. He stops at a movie theatre and meet someone with black twintails and red sweaters.

_Please don’t tell me in this timeline his route is successful four timing._

I watch as they walk into the theatre. Then a realization hit me. in this timeline, since Sakura is not the Lesser grail, she can’t teleport and as the result, Emiya Shirou chance being busted cheating is become dramatically low. I can’t help but think that it means I have unlocked Carnival Phantasm secret route. Not long after, I see him running toward a buffet. It’s a good sign that this timeline Saber is that blue Saber. I chuckle and then left the theatre, only to accidentally crash into someone taller than me.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t see where I was going. Are you hurt?” I automatically bow repeatedly and stutter in panic.

“N-no… its okay, I’m the one who didn’t see anyone in front of me.” I look up and lo and behold, someone who I crash into is Sakura Matou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To think there's the gar harem protag EX here is something that intentional. Next chapter is still Fuyuki arc


	5. Ignorance is a bliss

After I excused myself, I decided going to library. To be frank, Fuyuki is… a bit boring. Perhaps that because the grail war is not starting yet. Somehow, I ask myself how to survive in the war-torn city since I know there are chances Marisbury and Solomon will turn blind eye on my death if I died. If I possess Shiki’s mystic eye of death perception or more power in general perhaps I can do well in combat situation but not only I didn’t possess such power, Olga Magus talent is generally lacking because the amount of circuit that exist despite it’s great quality. To make it worse, I don’t have what it takes to become master and thus cannot summon servant no matter how weak the servant are. If I could choose, safest thing for me to do at this point is to buy plane ticket back home. Going back to London and study like usual under Trisha strict guidance. Every sane person if given such choice would choose it even if it meant running with tail between their legs.

_But if I run now, I don’t have answers to questions that play part in my survival. If I run now I’ll be back to being useless Marie whose only good is role as beast…_

I suddenly felt my stomach growl. I took my notes and put it inside my bag and proceed to go outside the library. My lunch today is sandwiches and onigiri with warm tea from vending machine. Even if it far from extravagant, this kind of light lunch is good. It’s because I want to go to another part of town for trying a particular dish. The thing is, one of fate series most iconic food (at least in Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Hollow Ataraxia and Fate/Grand Order also Fate/Kaleid) is extremely spicy mapo tofu. In preparation I buy some stomach medicine since I don’t know how high is Olga Marie spice tolerance. I did however wish not to meet certain priest. While I’m at Miyama I think I should buy groceries for dinner. The kitchen back in the hotel will be lonely if not used and I never take Solomon and Marisbury as type of person who cook.

It took me one hour to arrive at Koushuuensaikan Taizan. To my disappointment the restaurant is full so I was thinking about doing takeout. The friendly manager seems to sympathize with me and start asking if there anyone want to share table with me. He tells me to wait for a while. I guess being a child have its own perks. Speaking of mapo tofu, I do wonder how Marisbury and Solomon going to react if I brought them mapo tofu. It not long for the manager to go back to me.

“Please follow me. We have found you a table.” I quickly follow him to one of the tables.

“Father Kotomine, thank you for your willingness to share table with this child.”

“It’s fine, we should always help people in need, especially children.”

Huh

Did he just say father Kotomine? I look at the table and see Kotomine Kirei sat in one of the chairs.

_It appears… The cursed priest appears…. Huh, there’s something off about this man here. Don’t tell me Kirei of this world is kinder than any other kirei…._

I quickly put down my mental turmoil and put typical child expression on my face.

“T-thank you for taking care of me…” I politely said while bowing my head. In this past two days I have bowing my head and say sorry or thank you more than what Olga Marie will said in life time. I sat across Kirei and order rice and mapo tofu also cold tea for drink. After the manager left all left is silence. Normally I would introduce my name buuut I don’t want him to know who I am. As I think about it, A muscular old man suddenly appear and sat beside Kirei. It seems that they haven’t notice me yet. 

_I definitely know this man is not Makiri Zolgen. I do remember seeing him in fate anime but I can’t remember who…_

“Who is this young girl here?” suddenly the old man ask me after a while.

“P-pardon my intrusion and thank you for taking care of me…” I bow my head again.

“We just share tables since it’s crowded.” Kirei interject.

I nod rigorously since I afraid there would be misunderstanding. The old man laughs and comment.

“Here I thought you want to search friend for Karen.”

Before I can reply, thankfully the food that I order come. I start to eat since I was starving. Surprisingly, Extremely spicy mapo tofu is spicy but delicious. It goes well with rice and I’m not regret ordering it. After eating, I talk for a while with two men who eat with me. To my surprise, Kirei not only pay my bills, he actually buy me takeout. He did, however, bantering with the old man who insisted to buy me char Siu pork rice because he said even Karen don’t like spicy things, to which he reluctantly agree. After that, they told me to visit them at the church if I had any problem.

I see my watch and to my surprise it’s already 5 pm. I think since I need to go grocery shopping and stuff, I think I will be going home to the hotel late. I guess real Olga Marie will freak oout at this point but I going to the supermarket anyway since I must cook something for dinner.

_Maybe I should buy some souvenirs for them but I didn’t really know what will they eat._

I huff and decide to make simple dinner. Well, I guess there are reason why child never do grocery shopping alone. I tried my best to reach for a can but I guess I can’t reach that far. I tried my best but to no avail. Suddenly a hand reaches out and took the can that I tried to reach.

“Thank you very much,” I bow and look up and see deep brown-haired girl styled in twin tail.

“Please don’t go out so late since it’s dangerous here when dark.” She said while took another can and going away.

_Did she know who am I? I hope she don’t since it would make my position dangerous._

I guess I should get back to the hotel since it’s quite late. It’s cold and windy but waiting for bus is a pain. I decide to walk back to the hotel. Little did I know I will not meet Marisbury or Solomon in that room again for the rest of my stay in Fuyuki.


	6. Countermeasure

It’s been four days since I become Olga Marie and three days since I last meet Marisbury and to that extend, Solomon. After I went back to hotel that day, there’s no suitcase aside from mine, no letters, no mystic code of any kind. When I check with the hotel, the room is paid for two weeks. I come back and simply decide to cook some instant ramen I buy earlier. I do some search and find some stash of money that put inside an imaginary number space and dagger with goodbye notes. No, I’m not being abandoned and it’s more like Einzbern’s let’s-throw-her-to-the-forest thing.

“Huh, this is really bad huh.” I commented while I sat on the sofa, notebook on my lap.

Yep, this is really bad. I don’t have capacity to summon any servant and to make it worse, there’s no bounded field in this room anymore since this evening. I quickly get up and start to set good bounded field. While I was doing this, I question myself about things that I found here. First of all, about man that with Kirei Kotomine. I’m pretty sure he’s Risei Kotomine, Kirei’s father. That being said, that means that this grail war has slight variation than any other war in Fate/Stay Night. But strangely, the ending is same: Fuyuki fire.

The thing is, Fuyuki fire always connected with corrupted grail, in which the corruption overflows, causing fire. The corruption should not be present yet, as it still capable to grant wish without being distorted. Hypothetically, there are few reasons Fuyuki fire can happen but that not what concern me right now. I can easily go home to London and live my life in blissful ignorance about this war but something tells me this war is why I died and (to my dismay) comeback as beast VII. Somehow, I felt something warm streaming down my cheek. As I finish my bounded field, the tears didn’t stop flowing so I wipe it slowly. I’m tired, frustrated, angry yet there’s a hint of sadness that indescribable to me.

“It fine to be angry sometimes. I, too, will be angry if this kind of thing happen to me.”

I look up as I heard that voice. I guess that just my hallucination that stem from sleep deprivation. No one here aside from me. As I said that to myself, I felt a hand in my shoulder. I look up to only see a man with long blonde hair. I automatically straighten my back and put my right arm forward. I reinforced my body and prepare gandr spells.

“Who are you?” I ask, try to put my voice as calm as I could.

“Just someone who took pity for you.” He said with deep voice.

“Why?”

“I can’t say.”

I noticed that the bounded field didn’t set off, meaning he didn’t have any hostile intent to me. I put my gandr hand down a bit. The spell didn’t dispel yet, however.

“Please don’t pity me. I’m used to it.” I just sat there in the corner while hugging my knee. “Ah, where is my manner? I’m Marie. Can I get you something to drink?” I stand and ran to the counter.

“I don’t need to eat or drink.” The man assured.

I stop at my track. I still heating some milk on the stove so I put the stove off.

“I’m sorry but if you are servant, please leave. I don’t have any capacity to become master so I will not compete in this holy grail war.” I said while pointing at the door. My voice become impatient and on borderline shouting.

“I assure you I’m not a servant or have any ties with this grail war.”

“Well then, while you don’t need to eat or drink, can you eat or drink something?”

“I can.”

“Do you like bitter things or sweet things?” I ask again while pouring hot water to a cup.

“What is bitter and sweet?”

“Okay then, I will serve tea for you. I just buy some good tea leaf anyway.” I brew the tea according to the instruction given on the package and heat up some pastry I bought at the bakery. I carry the tray to the table and tidy the sofa since I always sleep at the sofa.

“Please, sit here. Sorry for the mess.” He sat beside me and I pour some tea to his cup. I pour some for myself and add some sugar and milk. He followed me and adding sugar and milk to his tea as well.

“If you looking for my father and his servant, they haven’t been here for four days.” I said while put my cup down.

“The tea is palatable. What is this?” he held a piece of pain au chocolate.

“It’s a pastry that filled with chocolate. It’s delicious and sweet.” I myself took curry bread. He seems to be curious about mine.

“Do you want to share? You get to try mine and I got to try yours.” I slip my bread to two part and offer it to him. He took it and eat it. He seems to enjoy his food. I ate mine since It been hours since I ate dinner.

“You said something about sharing, right? Here, say aaah.” He took a piece of his pain au chocolate and feed me. I ate it and then feel embarrassed by what am I doing.

“What is it? You face is red. Do you have fever?” he put his hand on my forehead, which made me feel more awkward.

“I-It’s okay. By the way, it’s getting late. Do you have somewhere to go back to?” he just sits there quietly.

“If don’t, there’s a spare room here. You can use it to sleep.” I said while walk into one of the room. It’s better to have adult supervision, I guess. Considering I was thrown away to survive on my own and I can’t get out of Fuyuki safely yet, it’s a good thing to have non hostile companion. After all, I need to investigate the city and I have been holed in my room for three day straight.

“What do you want to gain from me?” He seems suspicious with my offer.

“A companion. It dangerous for a child like me to doing anything without adult supervision and my father and his companion seems to not going back for me anyway. I could see why, who want a good for nothing daughter in one of most high-stake battle of magus. While leaving is one of the options, I can’t leave easily as I don’t have sufficient answer.”

_Yep, I just need to survive long enough to find the answer._

“What can I gain from it?” He asks while refill his tea for fifth time.

“Money?” I answer confusedly. That’s the only thing of value I think I could give. My magic crest is out of option since he’s too old for magic crest transplant.

“I don’t need money.”

“To be frank, I don’t have anything of value that I can offer to you aside from money. I don’t have any servants or command spell since my body didn’t have sufficient master capabilities. I don’t have anything on my name on it aside some money I was left with. There’s nothing to gain from me.” Realization on how worthless I am made me grasp how dire my situation is. All of my future plan will be for naught if I can’t survive in Fuyuki.

“Well then, I will stay as long as you proved to me that my judgement is not wrong.”

_Huh!?_

“Fine, I accept it.” I said since while it’s vague, I don’t have any bargaining chips anyway so I do my best under these circumstances.

Now that I think about in, in 5 days I already broke the plot so much. Normally one would not get any idea over first Fuyuki holy grail war and to some extend, the correlation to singularity F. I watch the news and past these two days so many unexplained things happen. There’s no disappearance but so many widespread gas explosions and stuff alike that eerily similar to Fate/Stay Night plot. Even without Matou’s grail and grail corruption things didn’t take turn for better here.

“You must sleep, Its already late.” That man reprimands me while standing from the sofa.

“Thank you for your concern.” I said while I go into my room.


	7. Nightmare We Live In

Never in my life I cuss so much about every decision I made. Not only I didn’t go home like what common sense dictate, I also ask stranger to become my temporary guardian. I guess either I screw up so badly or I actually that curious about this greater grail. I guess this is what it meant for curiosity to kill a cat.

I plop myself into king size bed after many hesitations. It’s a nice change of pace from sleeping in sofa.

“I guess I’m such a fool waiting for them to come back.” I mumble to myself. There so much thing I know that I don’t know. I still fail to see why greater grail have something to do with Marisbury plan or Marisbury true nature in general. I too fail to see why he abandoned Olga Marie when grail is not possible. If all he wished for was the Animusphere to prosper than abandoning her daughter is unnecessary to say the least and cruel at most.

I guess since I can’t sleep, I want to do what I do best: wandering in the hotel. Perhaps I can do something here or even find something. I question myself on this unsettling feeling I have felt and some questions that pop when I think about this timeline. Usually this question has no meaning if the alteration didn’t present itself as a result of simple insult. What does he try to say with his action of taking me to Fuyuki and abandoning me? I think there’s something run deeper than simple abandonment.

“Good morning, Marie. What brings you to went out this late?” a voice interrupts me as I took my leave from hotel suite. I see that he’s not sleeping yet.

“Nothing in particular…...”

“I know that girl your age tends to be curious and feeling adventurous about particular thing.” I stop in my track and go facing him.

“NO!! Its not like that!! I just want to have late dinner.” I lied to him, well it’s not entirely a lie. I cant help but felt embarrassed that he even suggest I’m going to do inappropriate things.

“I will come with you. You must dress properly since sleeping gown is inappropriate to use outside one’s bedroom.”

_Huh, what a troublesome man I live with._

It’s been two weeks since he lives with me. He was so annoying at first. He always cussing about what I wear or on how I behaves unladylike (In his eyes). Every time I ask who is he, he always refuses to tell me. at this point, I will not surprised if he turns out to be young Kirschtaria, Cornelius Alba (one of Touko’s friend), or any magus who monitor Marisbury moves. After all, Animusphere live in seclusion and for us to involved ourselves in magic ritual in Japan is quite a motif by itself. Regardless his motivation to be with me, he proved to be useful for amount of information he posses about grail war. In this world grail seems to be uncommon and that’s why Fuyuki grail deemed to be attractive for reaching the root. Well, I do have some theories about what is root hence I don’t have any interest to reach the root. Perhaps if Marisbury know he will die in shame.

Anyway, back to this mysterious man. To my surprise he actually more caring than Marisbury ever will be. He didn’t seem to mind to go along with my borderline crazy plan including infiltrate to Einzbern’s castle to look at certain mystic code, Mapo tofu eating contest (in which he reprimand me for eating to many, causing me to develop stomach pain), (Cursed) souvenir shopping in antique shop and even infiltrate to Homurahara since it seems fun. He even lectures me about leyline mapping and mystique in general. All in all, he’s actually quite nice to be around. He even eventually start to do chores around here.

“You said I should leave today? Why it’s that?” He suggests I went home when we have breakfast. I genuinely surprised.

“It’s no fun… I leave later after we have fireworks…” I casually changing TV channel out of boredom.

“You have cruel humour my lady.” He said while washing dishes.

“Then, if I leave today, what you will do?” I ask while watching him do dishes.

“I will continue wandering, I think,” He replied vaguely.

“I do hope you visit clock tower sometimes in future.”

I ran through the ruin of what should have been Fuyuki city. Fire blazing uncontrollably lit the night as I think where I should go next. Thanks to that man sacrifice to protect me from that sudden attack and, much to my horror, hold off that servant so I can escape, I’m still alive aside from minor injuries I sustain. I guess being chased by servant is something that I don’t expected would happen. Especially if that servant is that particular archer. I hate to be the one who must relieve singularity F experience before it even happens but I felt terrible someone must sacrifice themselves to save me.

I see again the ticket that he bought secretly for me. I guess it’s my only way home for now and I don’t want his sacrifice to go down the drain. After warily walk to neighbouring town, I ran to nearest phone booth and contacted one person I can contact for now.

Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Ensuing three day feel like a blur. All I know is that after calling Luvia and explain my situation, she says that she will tell Trisha about my arrival. From that town I hop on train to airport and went home to London. I felt miserable for many reasons while musing about my experiences in Fuyuki. At the airport, Trisha and Luvia were waiting for my return. I see black circle under Trisha eyes and felt another pang of guilt in my chest. They seem to lecture me on how worried they are since Rin Tohsaka fail to contact me to escape Fuyuki on that day.

_I see then… at that time her warning is actually message from both of them…_

The rest of that week happen just like what happen in Fate/Grand Order. Marisbury went home as winner of Fuyuki Holy Grail War with his wishes fulfilled. I have been in my room since I went home and didn’t see Marisbury when he went home and eventually going to another business trip.

_Somehow, I hope you betray my expectation but turns out I overestimate you._

Only thing linger from Fuyuki war is guilt that someone must die for me. That itself made me realized that like it or not I can actually die if I killed here and it actually made what I need to de surreal. Future seems to be grim at this point. I took a parchment I manage to loot from the Einzbern and smile slightly. At least, I got what I came to Fuyuki for. This way I can begun my personal project before anything worse could happen.

A man walking through burning landscape.

“Human really are foolish creature to think about other more than themselves.” He looks at a brooch in his hand, a gift from that peculiar girl. He can easily throw it away or destroy it but somehow, he couldn’t. He disables tracking spell that come with the jewel and wore it on his clothes. That jewel is only proof that he come to this place on earth to find that glorious remnant of the person he hates more than anyone. Instead he met someone unexpected in his journey.

“Such a shame she’s fragile and weak.” He couldn’t fathom why he think much about that peculiar human. Maybe because how interesting she is, a person who whim rivalled someone he knew in life or maybe because on how humane she is. No, perhaps it’s because she’s bird of same feather with that person. That person has no desire, no wish, and no freedom. That particular girl has no wish of her own, no desire and no freedom and yet she acts like those kinds of thing didn’t matter to her since she just try her best to live freely and recklessly.

“I see then, that’s what made her interesting.” He chuckles a bit. He remembers all recklessness she done in three days eclipsed all that person do his entire life. After all, who would do many reckless things such as mapo tofu eating competition to the point she seen as breathing fire? Even that rate low on the list compared to other things she done.

“I see that greater grail have already fulfilled it’s purposes. I, too, shall be on my merry way.”

A trace of man who walks the burning landscape earlier have disappeared into the night

_We will meet again, Marie, when I fulfilled my purpose._


	8. The Promised Day

Chaldea, 2015.

_This dreaded day has finally come._

I tied my hair in usual Olga Marie style in hopes that I didn’t break this timeline more than I should. To be frank, it’s really a naïve wish from depth of my heart. Let me tell you what have happen since that war in Fuyuki. At first, I thought that my participation at Fuyuki will not break the timeline since I didn’t participate in the war itself. I was partially right on that one. Since that day I gain some composure to act as Olga Marie on the outside, except when I at presence of Luviagelita Edelfelt, Reines and Trisha. Maybe you didn’t expect about me being ally with Reines on this timeline and neither do I. It seems that she heard my story from Luvia and took particular interest in me. Trisha, on other hand, agree to play along with me sometimes to help me finish my mystic code, a copy of one’s that Einzbern’s possessed. There’s a catch to it, thought. I can only use it with my new magic circuit. Not even Trisha know about it and hopefully it can work just like I simulate it to be. Lev is, sadly, still alive. I can’t assassinate him with that method of awakening Flauros prematurely and that actually gave me closure on how much I can wreak havoc on this timeline. Speaking of Trisha, she’s alive and well in London and currently managing Animusphere estate in London, as per our agreement.

“Director, It’s time.” I have shooed over Romani and going to give briefing to investigate Singularity F.

As I step to the stage, I emulate Olga Marie style of giving this briefing when I notice someone sleeping in front of me, a boy.

_So Ritsuka in this timeline is a boy, huh? I hope he’s be more like Fujimaru and not Gudao-esque. I can’t imagine what would happen if we able to summon Astolfo if it happens._

I smack him as hard as I could and muster my best angry hysteric voice that I could do and soon kick him out to his room. I resume my briefing and everyone went into coffin. I walk back to command centre and sat on my chair. Not even a minute or two passes when I heard explosion and darkness.

I open my eyes and see where I’m at. Currently, I’m on a box inside a closet. This plan actually what solution I come up with to survive. I plant puppet similar to one used my Touko but with more magic circuit. Turns out making artificial circuit is easy when you know how. Then come on how I move it to Chaldea discreetly. Come to think about it, perhaps reason why everyone wants to reach the root is because knowledge it possessed. Well, bring all the death flag, I’m ready to face it.

A burning landscape as far as I look. My mouth went agape seeing unfamiliar landscape I see. Finally, I capable to confirm this oddity that happen. This is definitely not Fuyuki of my timeline. Well, I must get used to it since apparently singularities is when things distorted to an extent it’s not recorded in Chaldea database. I see some skeleton approaching.

“it appears, finally annoying material appear.” I prepare gandr spell and reinforced my leg. It’s been long since I do this kind of thing. I aim at one skeleton and shoot at it. Prospect of collecting ungodly amount of bones and dust made me giddy and my blood boil. After I decimated five or six skeletons, I realized that something sad is happening. The material I only getting is one cursed bone.

“Kyaa!!!”

Since I still focused on grieving, I didn’t realize a flash of metallic and white coming at me.

“Why do these things keep happening to me? I can't take it anymore! Skeletons are made of bones, right? Why I only got one from six skeleton?”

“Director Olga Marie?” Mash called me from my stupor. I then realized that we surrounded by more skeleton.

“Y-You two! What in the world is going on here?” I readied my gandr and shoot some of the skeleton. Mash meanwhile battles against another skeletons. After we sure there’s no more skeleton. Mash report to Fujimaru and me.

“The battle is over. Are you hurt, Director?”

“My heart hurt… to think you got much more material than me.” I look down to my material that now contain two dust and one dragon fang.

“…. Are you sure you aren’t hurt in head?” Mash ask confusedly but not surprised.

“Of course not!!” I answered. This girl word sometime can hurt.

“So, what did happen? How can this amateur who not only come late to briefing but also have guts to sleep in middle of it become a master? D-don’t tell me you to do that perverted thing? Romani didn’t raise you to become a shameless girl.” I asking with dead expression while looking at Fujimaru, whose face redden in shame.

“You are way off base!” Fujimaru bashfully answer.

“There's a misunderstanding, Director. I'm actually the one who forced the contract.” Mash Answered quickly.

“Wait what? You two actually perverted things? If Romani flew to rage, I will not covering both of your asses.” I slowly distancing myself with them and run.

“Wait, Director. It’s a misunderstanding! I'll explain how it happened so please stop running. That way we can understand each other's situation better.” Mash plead to me while chasing me. She eventually manages to catch me and explain everything to me. Fujimaru run toward us when he see we stop running.

“...And that's how it happened. We were dragged into a Rayshift, and teleported here to Fuyuki. No other Master candidates shifted with us. You're the only human we've run into, Director. But this gives me hope. If you're here, that means there must be other candidates who got teleported here…” Mash seems to hopeful about it. It made me felt bad to actually break the news to her.

“...There aren't, actually. That much I'm certain of. ...I hate to admit it, but I know why we were shifted to Fuyuki.” Finally, I got my dialogue right. I hope I don’t screw my supposed dialogue again.

“So, you understand why we survived?” Mash asked.

“All of us here share a common denominator. Neither me, nor you, nor that one "were actually inside the Coffins." Though Rayshifting flesh and blood isn't likely to succeed, it's not impossible. Meanwhile, the coffins have breakers. When the success rates are below 95%, the power's cut off. So, they never actually Rayshifted. We're the only ones here.” I explain it to them.

“I see. That's why you're the director.” Mash said. I kinda wish she didn’t say that because… let just say I hand my resignation letter when I rayshifted here.

“Huh? You weren't planning to shift, Director?” Fujimaru ask me curiously.

“I was planning to unfortunately I can’t.” I sigh in playful manner.

“Then why you were here?” He asks, baffled.

“I want to play ghost… huuu huuu huuu…” I tried my best to do crappy ghost impression with deadpan face. Mash and Fujimaru can’t help but laughing on how ridiculous it is.

“I tried my best to made that impression you know, so what’s so funny about it?” I pouted my cheek.

“I’m sorry Director but it’s so funny.” Mash wipe tears forming in her eyes due to laughing too much.

“I don’t know you are such a good comedian, director.” Fujimaru added.

“is that so? My friends back home say that too.” I chuckle.

“You know, I like two of you. From here on out, you'll follow my commands. First, let's set up a base camp. Listen, this is the time to search or a Leyline Terminal. A place where magical energy converges. There we'll be able to contact Chaldea. So, in this town's case…” I said while trying to remember where it is. Don’t blame me, okay? It’s been eleven years since I reincarnated in this timeline so some details kinda blurry.

“This is the point, Director. The Ley point is at your feet.” Mash pointed out. It somehow made me felt embarrassed to not able to remember it.

“Whoa! Oh r-right, I knew that, I knew that, of course! Mash, place your shield on the ground. I'm going to set up a summoning circle, with your Noble Phantasm as the catalyst.” I giving instructions on that point.

“...So she says. Are you all right with that, Senpai?” Mash asked Ritsuka.

“Sure, go ahead and do it.” He answer.

With that cue me and mash setting up a magic circle. I took two of my prized possession from imaginary number pocket: dried peach and jerky. I offer some to Mash and Ritsuka, which they accept, before eating a bit for myself. I guess I using too much magical energy on that hunt earlier since I felt I could eat hippo if there’s some here.

“CQ, CQ. Hello, hello? Okay,the connection's back! Good job, you secured the connection. Now we can communicate again, and even send rations…” Romani hologram appear suspended in the air.

“he’s appears, the father appears. He asks the man who lewd her daughter for responsibilities.” I said it flatly. Romani seems to be surprised see me here.

“Waaaahhhhhhhhhh! D-Director, you're alive? And you're unharmed? What the…”

“No, I’m dead and turning to ghost. Currently I haunting Ritsuka and Mash and now you… huuuu!” I repeat my ghost impression.

“Do you hurt your head or something!?” Romani ask, seemed shocked. “Don’t tell me we will have another Halloween Marie here.”

“Halloween Marie?” Ritsuka ask Mash who try hard to stiff her giggle.

“It happens last year. Director don’t want to join in on Halloween party and decided she would hide all day as one of our sheet ghost ornament but she didn’t tell anyone where she go to, not even Professor Lev. As a result, there’s a contest to search her that didn’t end well since she kept moving and pulling pranks on all staff.” Mash explaining with dejected voice.

Yep, I did that thing last year to prank all A team member and some staff. The prank I pull is very harmless I swear. I only swap all Kadoc music DVD with Magi Mari DVD, Give Ophelia fake love letter from Kirschtaria, Giving Hinako a model of Xiang Yu sword made of Galium that melt when she touch it (Which made her demand me to made a full scale figure of real Xiang Yu, Not that I complained since it made her happier and she forgive my mischievous prank also not telling who prank rest of A team), Replace content of Pepe’s conditioner with ungodly amount of baking soda and replacing Kirschtaria favorite strawberry jam with ghost pepper jam. Suffice to say I thought I almost die from laughter when I heard they raise to blame Beryl and Daybit, the one who I didn’t prank since I don’t know how to prank him. To this day they didn’t know it was me who prank them, except Hinako.

“Just because you're correct doesn't mean that you're right.” I said with deadpan look. “Now, please report the situation for now.”


	9. Third life

“Currently, the surviving full-time staff of Chaldea is less than twenty people, including me. The reason I'm in charge of operations is because there's no one ranked higher than me who survived. Dr. Lev was supervising from the Command Room. There's no way he could survive that blast.” Romani start to explain.

“How much you want to bet on that statement?” I said in annoyed tone. I never really like Lev in the first place and since I capable to act like Olga Marie regarding Lev, everyone seems to assume I care about him.

“Marie, accept it he’s dead.” Romani said in defeated tone.

“Okay then, I will accept your Magi Mari costume as wager.” I sigh at his manner of speaking. “That aside, twenty is a bit low. What happen to 47 other master candidates?” I ask, hope that Romani didn’t forget about that.

“All in critical condition and we're short on medical supplies. We might be able to save a few, but all of them might be—”

“What are you talking about, Cryofreeze them immediately. People only died when they are killed. As long they didn’t get killed, they wouldn’t die.” I said in calm manner. While Romani is busy Cryofreezing the coffins, I sat beside Mash since my leg strained from overused reinforcement.

“Cryofreezing without consent is considered a crime yet you still do it.” Mash said in quiet tone.

“I think I made it clear from the beginning. I didn’t really care about my reputation as Director. Crime or not, Human life is priceless and therefore if we can avoid that loss, everything is much milder in comparison.” I said with heavy tone. I guess guilt of seeing one person sacrifice himself for my safety always haunt me no matter where I go to. Perhaps that person meaning to me same like how meaningful Lev to Olga Marie. It’s not that I dislike Lev that I having a good distance with him. I just happen to dislike Flauros and knowing that I can’t stop Flauros to kill Lev is frustrating on its own.

Romani is back online and explaining the situation at Chaldea. I know it not supposed to be a time for me to said that Olga Marie technically is dead but I guess I will tell Romani at end of this singularity. I gave Romani order to be in charge of Chaldea during our investigation of Singularity F.

“Are you not afraid?” It seems that Romani and Mash have same question on this kind of thing.

“Is that really what you are asking me? it’s surprising both of you ask that, especially you Romani.” I hope I will not die because of brain aneurysm with amount of stupid question they ask. This is going to be a long singularity.

We then go to our merry way in this singularity. One more thing you can’t felt is that this singularity is actually a bit long in reality. Sometimes during our fight, I only watch and help in side-lines, especially after we allied with certain Caster. I’m a bit grateful that Ritsuka is good at adapting and have good relationship with Mash. At night we slept at Homurahara, away from prying eye of Archer. I often passing time alone, making bounded field to parry away servants. I always remember how he taught me to made that kind of bounded field.

“You always spend your time alone, young lass. Who’s that lucky person on your mind?” As I prepare the bounded field, Caster walking toward me.

“Medb and cheese.” I continued while checking the perimeter.

“You really know how to hurt someone aren’tcha?” I huff as I go back inside the building.

“I see that you are being liked by someone and you two meets here.” I stop my track and faced him confusedly.

“What do you mean?” I ask. There’re not much people that I met here and this kind of thing actually odd.

“You always search about that person to give you some closure. You are one of those people that used to be cursed but lucky.” Even the dialogue changes due to small change in situation.

“I know you are caster but you didn’t have any clairvoyance.” I brush it off.

“You don’t need to worry about that. One day you will be reunited with him since he has same longing that you possess,” those statement enough to made me blush and I smile a bit, perhaps it’s my first smile in days.

“I see then, we can’t continue holed in this place if we want to move forward. Is it true that the only servant left is Archer and Saber?” I ask for confirmation. Its easier to deal with EMIYA since he’s only EMIYA. For Salter, we can actually made minor adjustment. I walk downstairs to classroom where Mash and Ritsuka with lighter mood since I knew everything will be alright from this point.

“To think someone dangerous actually showing interest to her…. Such an unlucky yet fortunate lady.”

I’m glad that entrance to Ryudou temple never really change even when on fire. I never once thought I will be doing this kind of thing before but perhaps this will give him temporary sense of closure. Perhaps, I have truly understood that being Olga Marie is life filled with gambling with fate.

Mash and Ritsuka walking toward greater grail with Caster and Olga Marie. They have defeated Archer earlier before entering cave where greater grail resides. Caster Have disclosed Saber identity before and sure enough, altered Arthoria Pendragon waiting for them in the cave. After fierce battle with Saber, something unexpected happen.

Dr. Lev Lainur appear.

While Mash stopping Ritsuka, Olga Marie ran toward Lev, only to stopped on her tracks as he made his grand speech about human foolishness and revelation of Olga Marie death. To make matter worse, he links that singularity to Chaldeas and proceed to thrown Olga Marie into Chaldeas. Luckily, he spare Ritsuka and Mash and disappear into nothingness.

“Okay, it’s time to go home.” I walk toward surprised Mash and Ritsuka.

“B-But director, how….” Ritsuka just standing there speechless while Mash went agape.

“I have no time to explain. Now, you two should hurry up. While Lev is now gone, the thing that he said is very much true. I, No… Olga Marie Asmleit Animusphere have died.” I gave a card to Mash. It’s key to my office, symbol of my power in Chaldea.

“If you ever decide to forgive me, let’s start again from beginning.” I said while waving my hand as they start to disappear. I can hear Ritsuka deny everything I said earlier

“See you again when that time come. If you ever need any help you know where to look.”

Yes, this is what it should be. Olga Marie Asmleit Animusphere should have died at this point. I did felt bad for them both but this is the best course of action I have done in the long run and beneficial if I survive that long.

“Dr. Roman, do you know what key this door open?” Mash gave the key to Romani, who see all the exchange went down.

“This is her office key.” A woman with long brown hair pops out beside Romani.

Mash look at the key in her hand. While she thought Olga Marie is sometimes downright evil, she’s curious as to why she gave her office card. After all, she always has that lingering fear and thus her office always locked. The fact that she gave her office key really meant that she has died and thus have no fear of someone going into her office.

They did hopeful that in that office there’s something that could help them at this situation. Without much thinking, they rush to office in question and find neat pile of work and envelope containing check and, resignation letter and her will. At this stage, there’s no doubt that she see that coming miles away and prepare accordingly.

“She really like to prank us isn’t it? Even at death, that girl is really something else.” Romani and Da Vinci sigh.

“Da Vinci, It’s isn’t true, is it? Perhaps she’s not dead yet.” Ritsuka said with defeated but hopeful voice after staying quiet for a while.

“Perhaps this is the time for us to accept reality.”

“Excuse me, is there someone inside?” a knock heard outside. A hoarse voice but familiar at that.

“Just go inside, it’s not locked.” Romani says after few moments. As Olga Marie had said, he’s now director of Chaldea and many staff were confused and scared over current situation.

A girl with short pale blonde hair and silver blue coloured eyes step inside. She wore standard Chaldea uniform and seems familiar to say the least.

“Greetings, my name is Marie Fellows and I’m here looking for a job.” I greet them politely. I met with silence.

“My relative said that I could apply for a job here. I even went as far as going to South Pole.”

“Did you just pull a prank to us?” Romani ask in baffled voice. Olga Marie pranks usually harmless and childlike. This is just plain fraud and lies.

Mash and Ritsuka reply my greetings and actually the ones who quite normal at this kind of situation.

“No, no, no, you obviously Director Olga Mar- Ugh!” I punch Romani in the stomach. Perhaps I should punch my boss at the interview but I can’t help it.

“Director Olga Marie is head of Animusphere family and the one who told me about this job.” I put out my handcrafted resume and recommendation letter.

“I’m here for a job opening she offer me years ago. She said that she needs someone who willing to work hard, didn’t mind traveling, can cooperate with other mages, can asses situation when needed, able to stay on most desolate place on earth and work well under pressure. Survival skill and negotiation skill is a plus point but it looks like I came at wrong time.” It seems that four of them really haven’t accept the situation they went into. I guess it’s time to throw in the towel for now.

“Is that so? My name is Leonardo Da Vinci. This Doctor over here is Romani Archaman, Current director of Chaldea. This man here is Fujimaru Ritsuka and Pink haired girl here is Mash Kylieright. The position you applying for currently available and you can work starting tomorrow. Mash, Please gave this girl and Ritsuka tour around Chaldea.” Da Vinci handling of situation is really smooth. That’s what I call useful Caster.

“Please forgive my unbecoming behaviour earlier, Director. It just that I easily ticked off when someone say that I similar to Lady Olga Marie and to that extend Lord Marisbury Animusphere.” It seems my behaviour to spit venom when saying Marisbury name haven’t change since eleven years ago.

“I will show you around Chaldea. Senpai, there’s many this that you should see in Chaldea.” We three then going from that room.

“That really is Olga Marie.” Da Vinci and Romani commentary heard as we went outside.


	10. Beginning of a journey

“It’s really nice when I didn’t need to become director. I should have done this earlier.”

I stretch my body since it still a bit stiff. Today is my first day being office lady. I took my work suit and get ready to having work. I guess comfy clothes is really good. With the amount of running going on, I perhaps don’t need to use high shoes. There is only one sentence I could use to describe Olga Marie clothes in Fate/Grand Order: Good design but impractical. I mean, that shoes can stab people and generally a pain to walk in. The only reason I use it because everyone thinks it look good on me.

Good grief, If I able to meet three of them again I will definitely be asking refund for that shoes.

“What should I remember about Orleans? Should I have summoned BB? No, we have to clear Solomon to even have that event.” I hum while stretching my limbs. It’s really stiff due to being used for the first time. I shrug it off and humming while preparing light breakfast and lunch for today. For today breakfast I having standard bread and bacons. For lunch I think sandwich will be great.

The CQ is very hectic today yet I felt moral was down the drain. Ugh, if Trisha knew what happen, died or not, I will not be safe or at least my poor ass will not be safe. Just thinking about it made me shiver in fear. Should I raise the moral a bit? But I’m not Olga Marie Asmleit Animusphere or to be exact my role as Olga Marie is already over. I’m just ordinary Marie Fellows. I just stand in front of the door wondering about should I went inside or not.

“It’s unlike you to not act boldly.” I turn back to see Mash and Ritsuka head to CQ as well.

“Good Morning, Mash and… Fujimaru? Did I say it right? While I didn’t know what you mean by that, it’s inappropriate for me to barge in… someone family member, friends, co-worker dies yesterday. Cherry on top is that humanity is on peril. To think my first day of work really be like this…” I look at my feet as my vision begin to blur. Perhaps every frustration of unable to change something that culminating from eleven years ago finally flood. To see every people falling like leaves during fall is sad and frustrating. I wipe my tears with my hand and pinch my cheek. The pain snaps me back to my grip on my emotion.

“It’s okay, it’s not the time for me to cry since it will not solve anything and it’s not my place to cry.” I quickly add. I open the door and meet an awkward silence in the CQ.

“Greetings, my name is Marie Fellows, representative from Fellows family. I will be in your care.” I glance at Romani and Da Vinci who stand there doing nothing. I awkwardly walk to a desk with Marie Fellows on it. Sure enough there are paper stacks at the table and a computer. As I turn it on, I felt a myriad of stares aimed at me. Fortunately, as I grew up as Olga Marie, this kind of treatment is usual for me.

I thought it would take me a long time to get used to my job it’s actually quite easy one you get the basics down the line and also good ol’ other word knowledge. I guess I having good knack for this kind of thing. I took a sip my coffee and continuing work. Sometimes I caught everyone giving me cold stares and some even throw dagger as stares. Well, it’s actually nothing compared to clock tower. I only meet Mash and Ritsuka twice today and it seems that they busy going back and forth to stabilize singularity F. Somehow, I begin to notice that at least 40 percent of my work is actually work I done when I become director and those work is things I dealt alone.

While it was good, I did miss doing other things like good amount of exercise, especially since my body is very stiff and collecting materials. I heard that since the singularities phantasmal need to be eradicated to speed up the process of restoration, they have been collecting material in heaps (which would not last long, especially bones and dust). I too want to farm void dust and use it in strengthening my mystic code. From the background noise I guessing that they trying to match the record with data from Chaldeas. I still have the data from my earlier research but I a bit seldom in handing it out. It’s not like I can confide freely with anyone else before due to my standing and secrets. No wonder Olga Marie is attached to Lev to that point.

I thought it have been forever since I having breakfast as the lunch bell rang. I took out my sandwiches and pour myself some water. Simple meal really is the best. I thought I can have lunch in peace but no, it wasn’t that easy.

“You really know how to lie weren’t you, Director Animusphere.” A woman approaches me.

“Lady Olga Marie is dead. My name is Marie Fellows, a friend of Olga Marie.” I politely answered. Yup, this is to be expected. During my time as Olga Marie I have made many people dislike me that it’s unbearable. Gosh, how did she can live like that is something I want to ask if I could.

“Is that so? To be fair she’s incompetent on her own right, always yelling and even have even bare essential covered. She should have never become director in the first place. Next time you must pick better friend.” Wait what? Why does lostbelt prologue dialogue appear now? It felt like bad omen I have break this timeline so badly that it become lostbelt. I can hide my nerve wreck because of this foresight since it’s nothing new.

“I hate to admit it but I agree with you, Lady. That’s why I’m here in the first place, to clean all the mess she left behind.” I said calmly. This answer alone seems to shock everyone to their core. Olga Marie they know will never let such an insult pass so peacefully.

“It’s sucks to be you and I said it from depth of my heart. To think another person must cover for her mistakes that likely screw us for good. I haven’t introduced myself, my name is Mao Maomao, an operator. This Lady over here is Sylvia.”

“Nice to be acquainted with two of you, Lady. My name is Marie Fellows.” I politely introduce myself again.

That nerve-racking event earlier ended safely and smoothly. What happen next is good lunch with other people, which is a contrast from my days as Olga Marie. This kind of thing made me realized on how good my acting back then, to the point I purposely underperformed myself. However, unlike original Olga Marie I have left numerous things to help them in difficult times.

Well, I guess that amount of work given with Olga Marie in mind since I have asked for more work several times. This is the kind of thing I used to do secretly growing up, I smugly reminded myself. Finally, I can work to my true potential at this point. What made me impatient is that they still do wild goose chase for next singularities as a week goes by.

“Lady Sylvia, I have a question for you.” I said one day during lunch. At this point I have got along with Sylvia and Mao for reason unknown to me.

“At today work I find something interesting. Why does my work stack is smaller than everyone else? Is it because I’m still new?”

Sylvia seems quiet for some times while Mao seems uncomfortable with this topic.

“That’s usually the amount of work Director Olga Marie would do everyday and at times she still messed it up. That girl is piece of work right there but eventually you made us realized that you are much competent than her in many ways. It made me so mad that you didn’t come earlier to Chaldea.”

“I see… I’m sorry that I didn’t come earlier due to my agreement with Olga Marie.” I simply said that and sigh.

“Fellows family really lives up to the rumour.”

“Your word flatter me, Lady but I only do things the way I raised to be. There are many things I didn’t know yet so I try my best to learn every day.”

_Fellows family, huh? Well, I mean Trisha is more parent to me than whatever Marisbury can ever come up to. He’s rarely home, rarely sent letters and useful one at that… He didn’t even consider to tell me about Chaldea no matter how much I ask beforehand. To make it worse, he never heeds about my warning about potential of murder suicide. Well, he considers Wodime as his heir so I shouldn’t bother to give such a warning if he never will hear me. Should have killed him in Fuyuki and this kind of mess will never happen._

After throw myself into the bed, I just look at the ceiling while think about it. Tomorrow we will rayshifting to Orleans and I need to get a good rest but somehow my disdain never really dissipate that it become mind numbing for me. Good grief, I really didn’t want this kind of thing happen before Orleans but I can’t help but raised to blame Marisbury for every kind of thing that happen. If I could compare, the amount of knowledge that I know as Marie Fellows is essentially more than what Olga Marie have. That’s because as Olga Marie I normally act with information that I know as Olga Marie while that information itself sometimes based on vague rumour and things alike. With many things running in my mind, slowly I went asleep and everything turn into darkness.

I stood in front of an endless white marble stairs that surrounded by pillar that seems to reach the sky above. My curiosity compels me to climb the stair to see the view it offers. As I climb more, I start to think about symbolism of stairs. A particular legend I think in mind is about that stair that connect heaven to earth. The path that connect spiritual tomb of Albion and world also took form as series of staircase. As I went up all I see is that same endless pillar. Wait, now that I think about it, this scene is very familiar. Not the endless stair scene but the scenery itself. This didn’t cause me to stop my step and rushing down. Instead I felt my pace went quickly as I climb the stairs. Truly curiosity is terrifying in its own right.

“Do you know that curiosity kill the cat,” a man with silver white hair suddenly appear beside me. I knew it… this place is Flauros’s boss place. I remind myself that he’s acting like a mirror so I tried to keep my calm.

“And the satisfaction brings it back to life.” I said while looking around.

“You know, I have lot of question currently but perhaps I bother you so I will take my leave.” I tried to turn back to no avail.

“It’s interesting seeing you knowing yet not knowing about things that unfold, Marie.” I felt warm tears flowing down from my eyes as he called my name. I didn’t know why but somehow I got that odd feeling wanting to ran toward him and hug him. Is this Lev effect, as this man in front of me is amalgamation of seventy-two demon gods?

That’s not possible, as I have non-existent relationship with Lev. Yet the feeling of wanting to hug him really overwhelming. I tried my best to swallow my tears and respond.

“Knowing to little or too much can be dangerous in its own right but who’s going to say something is too little or too much? That being said, I don’t know why it’s me who end up here…. Of all people.” Today my chances of being killed just went up significantly.

“Why, you ask… I can’t answer. Maybe its like a small tour before living somewhere new or maybe our fate crossing. Truly, such a uncertain things to be seen here.”

The anomalies now just rampant. He’s not being like a mirror to me, I didn’t get hostile reaction and such it’s confusing.

“Looks like it’s time for you to go. May we meet again.” His last word sends me to darkness.

I woke up with cold sweat all over my body. It’s not a bad dream or anything. It felt like my heart being squeezed. Sadness, longing and mellow feeling flooded me without me knowing why did I felt this way. As I tried to calm myself, a knock made me startle.

“Please, Come in.” I answered. I grab my outer coat and see that the person went in is Mash.

“Good morning, miss Fellows. Master is now getting ready and you should too. We will start our briefing before rayshift.”

“I will be there in ten minutes. Thank you for reminding me.” I jump from my bed and start to prepare myself. In ten minutes, I ran down the hallway toward command room.


	11. He who see everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Goetia Short

Seed sprout into seedlings that would grow to become tree that would someday turn into rotting log. Baby turn into humans that would eventually die one day. Civilization come and go like artist on play, playing each other part in one giant stage that called earth. Everything changes on earth as he looks at them from his throne in timeless temple.

Time froze for him since that day three thousand years ago. Concept of time become meaningless to him. While he saw the play that happen on that stage called earth, he laughs in foolishness that humanity have committed. He laughs in that man foolishness in believing in humanity.

Today his happiness in commencement of his plan felt bitter. Is that girl made him lose his joy again with her departure?

It can’t be, since he never has desire, just like the person he modelled from yet why did he felt heavy when that girl leave? Why she, a human, made him felt heavy yet warm at same time.

Perhaps one of his demon gods malfunctioning and didn’t do their job properly. Yes, this is perhaps Flauros fault. If he do more failure an action have to be taken from him.

What failure did Flauros commit? He did his job as it should be done. He’s destroying Chaldea, activate his plan to wipe human from face of the earth and yet he didn’t understand why he want to punish Flauros.

He sat in his throne overseeing the earth while thinking about things that drive him to be this utter mess. An orange jewelled brooch shone on his neck, a piece of proof of forgotten past. He tried his best to concentrate yet his mind always flew to a that woman. Unbeknownst to him, flash of tender smile carved into his face.


	12. First singularity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is a bit long since I tried to fit it to 2-3 chapter arc

“Good morning, Marie. It’s unlike you to be late.” Romani questioning confusedly. Good grief, I have meet with Goetia in my sleep so put your complain elsewhere, useless caster. I tried my best not to drop kick Romani even when this grand order arc is pretty much due to his negligence.

“I didn’t get much sleep so please continue the briefing.” I answered in dispirited voice, as if I’m in bad mood. 

I barely listening to Da Vinci and Romani briefing as I tried to figure out why did I end up in time temple before Orleans even happen and why it messes my head like this. I tired my best to calm my annoyed thought and concentrate on the briefing to no avail.

“Marie, are you listening?”

“Ah, y-yes I’m listening.” I answered as I focused back to the meeting.

“Its really unlike you to not focusing. Are you alright?” Romani seems a bit worried.

“I’m fine… please don’t mind about me.” I didn’t want to tell anyone about the timeless temple or someone who I meet there.

“So today we will have caster Cu Chulainn and Archer Emiya as our support servant. While they both contracted with Ritsuka, Marie can act as secondary mas-“

“No need, I have once duel to death with Gilgamesh and very much survive Ea.” I said hurriedly. I didn’t have any intention to have servant except Ushiwakamaru and Euryale. About the Ea incident… I guess I didn’t want to repeat it again. It’s a miracle that my mystic code can withstand such power by diverting it to imaginary number space.

“You WHAT?!” Emiya seems shocked with what I said.

“He then throws tantrum after losing…. Good grief…” I sigh as I remember that. I didn’t want to remember that now when I already had rough morning. I didn’t even have proper breakfast.

“There are many things I want to ask you at this moment that I thought my head going to pop open and send me back to the root.” It’s not that hard archer. You only need functioning leyline and imaginary number space. Essentially, I just grounding the energy into surrounding area and converting it back to usable mana. This is what happen when I am the rule meet rule breaker (I’m sorry Medea please don’t kill me). That being said, that Gilgamesh is pseudo servant type which means he’s on lower end of a scale to begin with.

“Well then, if there’s anything unclear feel free to ask.” Romani says, trying to bring us back to the focus.

“I have a question about summoning. There are chances that if I try to summon someone, It will be quite similar to me. Is that really okay?” I ask Romani. My best bet is either I summon Medea or Okkie but the reason is… complicated.

This made Romani think for a while and nod. That made me realized he expect someone who stiff as board. Poor Romani… not only he’s worried for nothing, he probably risking it all for me. As in risking is meant that he’s risking his reputation. I didn’t want to make his life hell so I back off and went into my coffin.

The sky is blue with greyish tone and the small hill we rayshifted to covered in thin grass. Who knew this singularity is beautiful if not for the fact there’s alarming lack of people.

“This time we rayshift safely and properly unlike last time.” Mash seems quite energetic today.

“Fou Fou… Fou!” I felt something jump at top of my head.

“It seems that Fou rayshifted too.” I pat him lightly. “If we need food we can cook him, he’s quite fat after all.”

Hearing my reaction Fou ran back to Mash and hid behind her feet.

“Don’t worry, Fou. We will never eat you no matter what.” Ritsuka calm Fou down.

“Yes, we will never eat you Fou.” Mash hurriedly add. They both look at me as if tell me to apologize.

“Fine, Fine. I will not eat Fou. I’m sorry for what I’m saying.” I sigh as I shaking Fou hand.

“Fou...” Fou accept my apology it seems.

“Should we ask where we are?” I suggested.

“We currently in French during year 1431. It means that we should e at middle of hundred years war but in the respite period.” Mash explains to Ritsuka, whom I know having study like crazy in this past week. They seem to discuss something cheerfully. It’s really nice to be young.

“Should we ask locals for information? I can’t help but notice there are fewer people here.” I pointed out something that bugging me since we arrive. I look at them stare at something in the sky.

“Please don’t mind that noble phantasm. It will not do harm as long as we resolve this singularity.” My tongue dance on it’s own, making Mash and Ritsuka look at me.

_Crap, my tongue slip badly….. stay calm Marie. Just distract them._

“I-I mean that it’s just a result of phantasmal with noble class. That’s must be it… Perhaps phantasmal roaming here as the result of singularity being established.” I quickly adding. I hope that they buy the explanation that I gave.

“No, you definitely say noble phantasm. Do you know something?” Mash ask. Ugh, Romani please help me. Just as I panicking Romani voice echo from the communicator.

“Yes, we're connected! Not the best quality, but I've got video feed now too! Wait, what's wrong with you three? All of you staring at the sky like that.”

“I will send you visual. Marie said it’s a noble phantasm.”

“No, I misspoke, I misspoke! I mean phantasmal with noble class. I mean it!” I said hurriedly.

“Nah, she said it’s noble phantasm.” Damnit Emiya, I stare at Emiya angrily.

“Yep, the lass says that too.” Et tu, CasCu?

“Okay then, we will analyse it on our end. You guys better concentrate on surveying the site and search the leyline.” With that we starting to move from our spot.

We went down the hill in various way. Mash, Ritsuka and Fou ride down with Mash shield. Emiya also have a shield. It left me with CasCu who obviously didn’t have shield. I think about projecting a sleigh but why waste the effort. I sigh as I pull a tarp that could be used as emergency slide and set it down then sliding down the hill. I saw that Mash already approach the some soldier. I remember after this they having a bit of scuffle. I hurriedly ran toward them before they battling.

“Bonjour, Monsieur. Mon ami ne parlait pas trop souvent français. Nous sommes marchand de Gênes et aimerions vous demander des informations sur certaines choses.” I said in almost screaming voice.

It works as the tense soldier put down their weapon and answer profusely.

“Nous sommes désolés de la confusion, Mademoiselle. Cette zone est devenue peu sûre récemment.”

Thank you, auto translation. I shuffle a bit with Mash and Ritsuka communicator.

“You see, there are this thing called auto translation function.” I sigh in dejected voice.

Mash then proceed to ask them, which then proceed to escort us to their fort. When I go back to Chaldea, I’m going to scold Romani for this kind of stupid mistake. While I’m not Olga Marie Animusphere anymore, I hate incompetent people, especially the one who would ran to online idol for advice. I contemplate as we follow them to the fortress when they enter a ruin, made us stop in complete shock. To add salt to injury, we only see wounded soldiers here.

“Didn’t Charles VII sign the peace treaty?” Mash ask to soldiers that escort us.

While they are busy with the soldiers, I prepare my Mystic code. Gandr is not enough to kill dragons after all. I run some mana to my mystic code, transforming it into halberd.

“It’s a unique mystic code you have there…” Emiya look at my mystic code, only for me to pull it away.

“Touching someone else mystic code is forbidden since the mystic code is cursed and this one have nasty side effect.” I warn him sharply.

“Don’t be so tense, young lady. What’s the harm in touching the-“ Caster who touch the hilt of the halberd suddenly back off.

“Now you both having same amount of luck. Good grief…” I thought that I will not make things any worse but turns out I’m wrong. At that time, a pack of wyverns come toward us. I reinforce my leg and start firing weaker gandr toward skeletons that appear with them. I extremely grateful that class affinity has no power here otherwise it will be Cu Chulainn is dead all over again. Dragon and wyvern are rare phantasmal that extinct after age of god ended so material from both of them actually very expensive. Thinking about it made me droll since it’s good for rituals and catalyst alike. I even can replicate certain catalyst that lost due to one irresponsible magus action.

“Marie, the fight is over. You don’t need to do that anymore.” I snapped from my stupor when Mash calling me from distance. I saw many materials left from all of my onslaught earlier. Hurriedly I collect them and put them on my imaginary number pocket for later use. I see that someone new have join them. I ran closer toward them, afraid of being left since there’s no GPS here.

“Sorry for the wait. I have so much fun col- ehem, I mean It’s a close one. We could have been killed.” I said to them.

“I didn’t know you have such capabilities to kill wyverns despite it have been extinct.” Mash, don’t say it like I’m illegal poacher who hunt endangered animals.

“All right, fine job everyone! I was watching with sweaty palms and sweets in my hand!” Romani voice echo from the communicator.

“You didn’t eat jewel candy that I made, didn’t you? It’s not for eating.” Those jewel candies were my favourite thing and I left it dry on a place Mash said it could dry faster. The candy also my medium of using spells that related to healing but side effect including push to do something in heightened intensity for duration of time depending on dosage of ingestion.

“It goes so well with sweets that located beside tea.” I can see Mash visibly angry. Uh oh, that must be for Ritsuka to eat.

“Good grief… I can see why Olga Marie says that you need some back of blade whack sometime.” I said while facepalming myself.

“Don’t worry, I will whack him with back of my blade in her place.” Mash answer in furious tone. Truly angry Mashu to be seen.

After that banter, we get to meet Ruler Jeanne D’Arc who appear near the fortress and retreat to forest with her. She’s a great help considering Jeanne is type of support defensive servant. Unfortunately, there’s not much wyverns in this wood but it just enough for us to have decent dinner as sun goes down. After forcing Ritsuka to sleep since he supports three servant and it’s very energy draining, I put out my telescope and start to do what I do best: stargazing.

“It’s odd to see you didn’t sleep. Aren’t you a master to?” Jeanne ask me while I setting my telescope and doing basic tracking.

“I am master of none.” I said while scribbling what I find on piece of paper. I want to match it with data back at Chaldea when I got back.

“I see… So are you one of that rumoured stargazer? I have heard about them reside near the place down south.” She said as looking at my set of equipment. At the same time Mash walk toward me.

“Senpai have sleep for now. You should sleep too since you have used many mana for fighting earlier.” Mash said while look at my scribbling.

“Don’t worry, I have used to sleep for no more than one or two hours. Besides, if anything gone south, you can carry me in this.” I pull out a giant strapped basket with fur lining from my imaginary space pocket.

“How can you fit it in there?” Archer and CasCu walk toward us after their patrol.

“It’s family secret and trade secret. Well, think of it like pocket of imaginary number space. Essentially I store it like data that would materialize when it took out from that space.” I explain it while packing my apparatus back.

“Isn’t your unlimited bud- I mean unlimited blade works is more interesting?” I ask Archer, who then slant his eyes in surprise.

“How did you know-“

“Luvia have unhealthy obsession to her Shero… She and Miss Tohsaka always fight when he being brought on. Miss Sakura, on another end, would see them in side-lines with scary expression.” Those memory made me chuckle since it was an everyday sight in clock tower. However those kind of memory made me felt dread deep in my stomach. 

“Well, that aside. Please keep all your noble phantasm usage to minimum since it actually draining mana faster for Ritsuka.” I warn them. Well, since Chaldea support them both with mana it actually didn’t means much but we have AOE NP users for this teams and it would be overkill. At least none of them died when release their NP.

“You really are terrible liar. Chaldea shoulder 90 percent of mana used in while fighting.” Mash replied.

“Mana didn’t grow on a tree... ” I said. Trisha, I’m sorry if you must sell Chaldea since it’s very expensive to operate.

“You better go to sleep now, Marie.” Mash said again with concern look as I yawn.

“Okay, okay… Goodnight all.” I pull my sleeping bag and sleep.


	13. You can't be OP without repercussion

It’s been three day since we rayshift to Orleans and a lot have happen. Put it in short, we met Jalter and Gilles berserk servants, meet sumanai Caster (Amadeus not Sieg) and Marie Antoinette, meet sumanai saber and then he got cursed. Normally I would just whip up my Mystic code but it actually having plot cockblock since we must find another saint to lift the curse. In the end we agree to split. I go with Emiya, Jeanne and Marie Antoinette while the rest going with Ritsuka. I kinda puzzled on why Emiya volunteering to go with me but the more the merrier. The problem is that I have certain fear toward Emiya. Fuyuki nightmare is something that I could not forget from being abandoned in Fuyuki.

“What does Rin like in this world?” He asks while walking against the people who evacuate the town. He surprisingly calm under these circumstances. I tried my best to not agitated with he near me while Jeanne walk with Marie.

“She’s hardworking and get along bit well with Luvia except when Shiro were involved. Once they fell from clock tower and survive. Good grief…” I answered. He only chuckle and huff. As we walk, Marie turn around facing me.

“You know, it’s odd to call your name since we have same name. Is there anything I can call you aside from Marie?”

I think for a while and answer.

“You can call me Olga Marie or Olga if it made you more comfortable.”

“Finally you drop that Marie Fellows persona, huh?” Romani voice echo from the communicator.

“S-shut up… go choke on sesame bun and die.” I brashly answered. It’s embarrassing to say that. Romani you really have terrible personality.

“It suits you more… Olga Marie that is. You should use it more often.” Marie chuckle and smile.

“That servant.. that must be the one St. Martha said to be here.” Jeanne point out to a man in armour that oversee the evacuation.

Just as we walk to him, the communicator ringing. It must be from Ritsuka and Mash.

“Yes, we're fine. We detected a Servant over here as well. I'm about to make contact right now.” Jeanne answered the call from Mash before I could answer. I can hear more girl voice from background.

“Did you find another servant there? Who are they?” I ask to the other side while Jeanne approach St. George.

“We have Elizabeth Bathory here and Kiyohime.” Ah, I forgot about it. At least I know he will definitely become harem protagonist.

“I see… Berserker and Lancer, correct? Good then, please hurry here.” I hope they get here before Jalter get here.

Jeanne and George were removing Siegfried curse. Amadeus gone somewhere and Ritsuka sat with Mash and Kiyohime. Meanwhile, I doing my usual mind crunching before finally seeing the baptism rite. It kinda remind me of Iselma’s twin tower incident. Since it’s Sumanai himself who involved in that legend, I can’t help but think what if I do that ritual Siegfried will become a magical beauty or Sigurd. Perhaps I’m zoning out too long since I’m shocked when I felt a pat on my shoulder. It’s Jeanne, who walking back to where Ritsuka and other reside.

“I’m sorry… I lost in my thought.” I got up and follow her. I dust my pants since I sat too long on a brick nearby.

“You seem curious about baptism rite. Feel free to ask.” Jeanne says.

“It just that I remember Siegfried legend…. He washes Fafnir blood in a spring to release its curse. I have heard about someone using such ritual to release certain spell.” I quickly replied. Perhaps I’m too tired to think since I thought about turning Sumanai into Cinderella when we (will) have Cinderella at Chaldea. Yes, I’m looking at you, Siegfried’s Master’s Son who would buy my Chaldea.

We went to regroup only to find them battling wyverns. I having too many fangs that I’m uninterested to join them hunting so I watch by the rear. As soon as I thought I could sleep, one wyvern flew toward me. I automatically use my mystic code to stab him in heart, leaving a fang drop on the ground. At this point even roasted sea fiend appendage is better. Somehow my mind connects that to a certain Fate/GUDAGUDA Order. I laugh at that absurdity yet fitting comic. That must be weird from everyone perspective since Mash approach me with concern written on her face.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine but please don’t tell Romani, ‘kay? If he knows he could get heart attack.” I said, which made her seem more concern. Did she misunderstand my word?

“Doctor, this is Mash. It seems that Marie hit her head and now acting weird.” Mash said to Romani.

“Her brain activity is normal. It seems that it’s her natural state.” Romani say in defeated tone, as if he gave up on me.

As the day getting darker, we went to the forest searching for camping site. Everyone doing their work. Mash and Amadeus fetching for water while waiting for supplies to arrive. Meanwhile I preparing for bounded field and fire. I lost care about everyone while preparing the camp when I heard commotion nearby. It must be the supplies. I forgot them and made fire when they bring what it seems leftover from wyvern’s raid.

“We were sorry, Marie… This is all that left from the supplies Romani send.” Ritsuka said, obviously disappointed.

“No worries…” I open my imaginary pocket and pull some potatoes.

“Does anyone want baked potato? It should be relative safe since I put some bounded field here.” I point out while preparing the potatoes.

“You have that whole time?!” Everyone yells at me flabbergasted.

“Of course I have. Romani well aware of it and since I never eat supplies it should be obvious that there’s no supplies for me.” I facepalm again at their reaction.

“Now when you point that out… we never actually seeing you eat ration.” Mash said.

“… If you want some soup, I have some powdered soup. It’s a bit tight for everyone but it would be nice compliment for the potatoes. I also have some salt and pepper.” I said while took the potatoes from fire pit.

In the end Emiya cook everything into a potato soup and everyone ate merrily when Amadeus appear. Mash gave him a bowl and they start to eat while chatting.

“That imaginary pocket of yours quite interesting.” It’s Emiya who finish cooking. Everyone seems to be happy and well fed. I keep a good distance from Emiya.

“Those potatoes meant to be my dinner back in Chaldea. Well, I guess it’s fine… I can always pick more when I go back.”

“I aware that you didn’t take any. That really last of your ration isn’t it?”

“I guess I really can’t fool you.” I pull out a cup noodle from my stash. “Can I have some hot water, please?”

Today even when it should be our final showdown, I have no fear about anything yet I find myself checking my mystic code and everything. Ritsuka and Mash seems very tense.

“Don’t worry too much… you two have become fine master and servant.” I said while eating light breakfast that Emiya prepare.

“How you can be so nonchalant when last time we rayshift you almost got killed?” Ritsuka ask.

“There is this thing called plot armour where good always win over evil. Chances of me dying is higher than both of you. Should I worry about it? A bit. Well, in the end you are more capable than me. you capable on making friend from your enemy. I perhaps should take a page from you on that one.” Even after getting revenge on Emiya in singularity F, I still can’t forgive him for killing innocent man. Well, perhaps only time that could forgive that.

“It’s odd for you to took defeat. Perhaps you really hurt your head?” I forgot the communicator always on.

“Director Archaman, please don’t spout nonsense. While we at it, if I come back to Chaldea and my sweets gone, I will tell Olga Marie to haunt you for eternity.” I quipped. Mash and Ritsuka laughing when I said that. I was going to say I will tattle him to his father and wife but it’s not fun that way.

We then proceed to march to Orleans. Romani report to us about many wyverns surrounding Orleans. Well, I guess I must battle too. I readied my Mystic Code and reinforced my leg. I didn’t forget to took some dried fruit I have for sugar intake. Then an idea pop on my head. Earlier that week Ritsuka and Mash have been given me some interesting stuff and I have my own collection racking up dust. For the chant… let see chances I getting lawsuit from gorgeous P.

“All of the world salt is mine. Gate of Babylon!” As I said that, parry of black keys flew from my imaginary number pocket, stabbing wyverns and made good opening for all of us. Everyone just stood there looking at me.

“Good grief, keep moving you guys.” I said in desperation.

“Senpai, I sense other hostiles approach us…. It’s a servant.” Mash report while on standby.

At distance, I could see green themed servant.

_Oh shit, I forgot we will have re-enactment of Fate/Apocrypha here! Wait, this is not Nyalter here but oh well, same thing since she’s Berserk Archer._

“Re-enactment of Fate/Apocrypha?” Mash and Ritsuka ask with confused tone as Jeanne charge toward Atalanta. It seems I still have that habit saying thing out loud.

“Forget about me for now. Be careful of her since her noble phantasm is AOE type and could help made her attack critical.” I said while reinforce my legs.

“AOE Type?!” Ritsuka seems confused. It seems I say things that too complicated for him to understand.

“It have area wide effect. Unless you want to made all of our effort become naught please think a way to buff- I mean to empower our allies.” I shout as I avoid stray arrows.

“Senpai, get behind me.” Mash said as she readied her shield. Ritsuka ran to Jeanne instead. Mash chase over him and as they move, a pack of Wyverns flew toward them. I quickly jump in front of Mash and cast defensive barrier just like the one in Moonlight/Lostroom.

“Don’t let your guard down, Please.” We can’t get near them when suddenly I got brilliant idea.

“Emiya, can you trace useable Gae bolg?” I scream at Emiya, who have cut wyverns.

“I could… What for?”

“Give it to Caster Cu… we need Lancer Cu for now.” While class affinity has no power here… I guess it would be more effective since Jeanne is a buffer and not damage dealer. I thought Eiya would ask me more question but to my surprise he actually did it and gave Gae bolg to Cu.

“Ritsuka, your order.” I said through the communicator while avoiding pack of wyverns.

“Cu, please assist Jeanne. Emiya, please trace more Gae bolg if necessary. Mash, we would go to assist Jeanne.”

I sigh and pull out binoculars to keep an eye on Siegfried, George and Amadeus, making sure they didn’t become wyvern’s meal. Things escalated quickly when Atalanta disappear and I saw Fafnir and Jeanne approach them. Seeing Fafnir remind me of Jeanne d’Arc-Fafnir Duality. Jalter is fake Jeanne d”Arc that possess original Fafnir. Meanwhile, real Jeanne d’Arc possess fake Fafnir (Sieg). Maybe the reason that Jalter have Fafnir in first place is due to Jeanne connection with Fafnir.

While I staying idle watching their fight, a thought crosses my mind.

One of Fafnir notorious drop is reverse dragon scale. Not to mention the skin can be used as material for making boots. The collar meat is good for steak and the horns are expensive. The problem is how can I slay it?

I’m not a dragon slayer and I felt my mana is low due to constant use for reinforcement and that gate of Babylon™. I look at my mystic code and then look at them try to slay Fafnir. If I use my mystic code true form right now, I would further distort this singularity. Then I remember something. I pull a musket from my imaginary number pocket and reposition myself to aim at Fafnir. This weapon is actually the only thing Marisbury ever given to me that useful. There are many easier things I ask that never granted. A small small request to buy me a laptop or PC met with a frown and even ask to buy smartphone or Tablet meet with resounding no yet he always has that gal to buy me jewellery or expensive dresses that I didn’t need.

Enough with the ranting, I aim my musket at Fafnir and fire a bullet that pierce the skin. As expected of diamond bullet. A loud roar is being heard and Siegfried finishes Fafnir, causing Jalter to ran away.

“Okay, before all of you left, help me put his body inside.” I open a portal wide enough. George and Fafnir actually pushing Fafnir body inside while Mash and Ritsuka stood there, mouth gaping.

“Don’t worry about me. we need to chase her.” I said while everything felt spinning. I guess I really put a dent on my mana usage. Last thing I heard and see before everything went dark is that Panicked look on Ritsuka and Mash face and Romani calling me frantically.


	14. Really, like father like daughter (from another timeline)

“It’s nice to have chat with you. Finally I met with you in person. ”

A little girl greets me in front of me. It’s… Olga Marie. We sat in front of each other on a table in a wooden café. Wait, is this Ahnenerbe?

“Who… are you? Wasn’t Olga Marie supposed be dead?” I ask. It’s weird for me to ask that.

“You and me know that your Olga Marie is not dead yet but I maybe what you call person from alternate reality.”

“I see…. So why are you here? Does Zelrech bring you here?” I ask politely.

“Why did you abandon Animusphere Grand Order?”

I look at her, puzzled. It’s not something I expect she ask to me.

“Why are you still clinging to life yet didn’t do your task as Olga Marie?”

Wait, does she say I’m a faker? Whoa whoa, that’s big accusation there.

“Didn’t Trisha taught you manners on speaking with someone older and have higher status than you?” I raised my eyebrows a bit. This kid here is really rude and haughty.

“I didn’t want to hear that from you of all people.” She answers brashly.

“You must hear that from me of all people since my adoptive mother is the one taught you manners and many more.” She seems bewildered with my insult. You got long ways ahead if that kind of thing enough to made you lose your temper.

“Ehem, let me go back to my initial question. Why did you abandon Our grand order?”

“Before that, you should introduce yourself first. I know you are Olga Marie but there’s an infinite number of timelines out there.”

“My name is Olga Marie Asmleit Animusphere from a timeline where after my late father passing, I give up on Chaldeas.” She said with sad look. I hurriedly pick up the menu and call a waitress, who walk to our table.

“We should eat. I heard food in this place is so good. I recommend raspberry torte for you since you love sweet things. I have meat pie and iced not sweeten tea.” I order at the waitress.

“I have black hot coffee.” The girl in front of me said.

“You really like your coffee, huh? I can’t never drink that without many milk to dilute it.”

“I need one if I want to talk with you.”

Not long after we order, our meal arrive.

“Finally, decent food. I barely eat since I want Mash and Ritsuka have enough.” I took a bite of my pie with teary eyes.

“I do get why you sacrifice everything for Mash. I adopt Mash as my own family and it’s hard to made her humane enough.”

I surprise heard that. I suspect that her young appearance is due to something fishy happen.

“That aside, Lev ask me to tell this to you…”

“Lev did? Did Lev on your timeline is not evil?” That’s new.

“Of course not! Well, kinda… Anyway, he told me that his king in this timeline is different from any other timeline.”

“What the difference? I met him once and he’s look same to me.”

She stop at her track and start laughing hysterically then choke on her cake. I get up and pat her in the back and try to calm her down. It took a while to calm her down.

“You really are dense. I start to pity him but that’s can’t be helped. Well, I wouldn’t tell you then. He must be the one who tell you.”

What does Beast I want to tell me?

She then stands and walk toward me.

“You really are weird… You always say you are failure yet you wore that like badge of honour. You have a chance of power yet never use it. Your path for the future is being laid before your eyes yet you abandon it and question it.” She sighs. Jeez, of course I question everything. I arrive here even before lostbelt 6 launched and I didn’t know anything. I also concerned with my survival since I don’t even know how to go back.

“… Is it weird? I cannot gloat about the past and walk down a future I didn’t like when I know I would die. That’s the point of being human but knowing when you die you bring calamities to other is hard. I need to go back to that battle field since what important now is what we can do in this present.” I quickly stand.

“It didn’t change the fact that everything changing on your side yet still the same. You didn’t regret or felt shame but someone did.” She then walks away. “You two will soon going to your spring. Yoou both really are child since both of you can’t figure out your true feeling.”

“Am I supposed to figure this one by myself?”

She looks back and nod then she waves goodbye.

“One more thing… please don’t forget to pay up then ask Beast VII for reimburse.” She walks away as I snap out and chase her.

“Wait… what did you know about beast VII?! Wait…” It felt as the distance between us getting longer and longer until she’s disappeared an everything turns into emptiness.

I open my eyes to see concerned Mash and Ritsuka.

“Don’t worry… this is only mana depletion.” I say and grab more candy to eat, only to find an IV cannula on my right arm. I look around and see that we already back at Chaldea.

“How long have I been unconscious?” I ask.

“You have been out cold for three days.”

Wait what? My mouth went agape.

“You using too much mana and using mana at more speed than what your circuit could generate. To add salt to injury, you using reinforcement and mystic code at same time.” Romani nag at me. He approaches my bed in irritated look. It become apparent he barely sleep for at least three days, judging from the size o f his eye bags.

“Ah, that maybe because I only slept for 2 hours…” I facepalm myself. I really am stupid. “I maybe would not repeat it again.”

“Well, that aside everything ends well… but I must prohibit you to-“

“Nein, I must rayshift to next singularity. There is some unfinished business I must attend. I promise I would be good girl and not pull any Gate of Babylon™ again.” I plead my case. I need to ask Flauros about thing that another timeline Olga Marie mention to me.

“Marie, I afraid that can’t be done unless your mana level raise to required level.” Ugh, I open my imaginary space pocket and pull out a certain jewelled sword.

“Don’t worry about mana. We have good mana recharging machine here.” I was going to use that for killing beast VII but yeah, it actually can be used as fancy mana charger.

“Don’t be stupid, you could get killed again if condition is unfavourable.”

“I’m not Cu Chulainn.” I protested.

“Sorry but I must force you to not go to Rome. However, you can go to next singularity.” I see seriousness in Romani eyes. Mash and Ritsuka left to rayshifting with Romani help. As for the one attend me is Sylvia and Mao, who visit me at lunch.

“You really made us worried…. You shouldn’t be too reckless.” Sylvia scold me.

“I’m sorry I made you two worried…” I felt a bit of remorse since I made everyone worried.

“All that matter is now you are awake. Here, we brought some snacks for you. That red archer made us some cookies.”

They didn’t visit long since they have to go back to work.

_What does something she tried to tell me?_

Well, while it’s important it’s better for me to not think too much about things, I’m very curious. I then remember I kept Ahnenerbe bill in my wallet. I check it and sure enough, it’s there.

“Should I walk around? Romani didn’t say I couldn’t go around Chaldea.” I got up and change my clothes with something decent and walk with my IV stand. Perhaps I want to go somewhere first.

The halls are very quiet. Maybe it’s because it’s past lunch and some servant are going with Ritsuka and Mash to Septem. For now, I’m going to the kitchen to look for some help to butcher Fafnir, only to be reminded I have given Fafnir earlier when woke up.

“Where did you think you are going.” Crap, it’s Romani. I reinforce my legs and start to run.

“Da Vinci, Marie is escaping her room.” Good grief…. I run as fast as I could. This is going to be Chaldea hide and seek.

I feels like forever to run before I remember good hiding place. I took a detour to made them lost track of me. I doubt that they would think I will be there.

That’s why I currently standing in front of Chaldea Crypt.

“Please pardon my untasteful intrusion.” I sat there on the marbled ground. There are new addition in this crypt, mainly vases of ashes of fallen Chaldea employee.

“You know, I can imagine Olga Marie sit here bawling her eyes out. There are so many things I want to ask you yet you never gave me useful information… it’s very annoying.” I said. My word only met with resounding silent. I really want to call a necromancer again but to no avail. Last time we did it, there’s no respond from his soul.

“You know, Wodime can use Anima Animusphere… I bet you gave part of your crest to him. Don’t worry, I’m not bitter about it since I didn’t want that crest anymore. Even I didn’t want to go to Chaldea if not because I’m concerned about how everyone treats Mash and Ritsuka…. One being homunculus and one being upstart magus.”

It’s really felt petty to rant about something to dead people. More so when that dead people are the one your hatred ran deep to. At the same time, I need to throw another rant at him.

“Remember that time you stupidly duelling with Gilgamesh? That moment I knew you really are stupid. No one in their right mind would face Gate of Babylon head on. I face him calculatingly yet you made me made snap judgement to safe you. That time you ask why did I save you… well, I save you because you are human. I didn’t like Animusphere for making a beast yet at that time you seem very human to me. Did you know you are shivering with fear at that moment? Your face really reminds me of Olga Marie pleading for her life. As if you want to scream that you haven’t achieve much in your name. I wish I record it so I can rub it to your face every time we met.”

That’s remind me, when Ritsuka summon Gilgamesh I must give something to thank him for trying to kill Marisbury. Not that it’s a good thing but at least it’s a good slap in his face that I never could do because I afraid Trisha is going to lose her mind.

“I knew you would hide here.” A voice calls out to me. Romani and Da Vinci stood in front of me.

“…..” I’m not in a mood to run somewhere now. I let them carry me back to my room.

“Romani, Da vinci, you didn’t hear my monologue at that crypt, right?”

“What monologue?” Da vinci ask, curiously.

“Nevermind, it only my petty rant.”

“I worried about her.” Romani sat on his chair. He had put Olga Marie to sleep to prevent her from run away again.

“She’s fine… She just realizing she have feelings that unexplainable for her since she has that deep-seated grudge for him.”

“I guess you are right… She’s felt that way since she practically grew up alone… no matter how much Marisbury praise her to us, he never said anything to her. She, on another hand, never want any praise and live according to her whim.” Romani sigh.

“You know, the part about when Marisbury face Gilgamesh, I wish she record it since I bet it’s hilarious. I can’t even begin to imagine how can he losses his cool.” Da Vinci giggling cheekily.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things were not available so I must do some estimation. Will be added if new information surface.


End file.
